SEEDs of Stargate
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: -Set in Season Five of SG-1- When Colonel O'Neil led his team through the Stargate in a supposedly uninhabited world, the last thing he expected was to wind up in the storage of a Mercenary organization that was not only space capable, but holding far more cards than he thought possible. This, Ladies and Gentleman, is when Stargate Command met the Mercenary Guild Fenrir. (LoaM AU)
1. Chapter 1: When in Rome

Disclaimer: None of us own Gundam SEED. Goddamn Sunrise… Furthermore, none of us own the Stargate franchise.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio"_

" **Goa'uld Talking** "

' _ **Goa'uld Thinking**_ '

Chapter One: When in Rome…

* * *

 **C.E Earth Sphere, Lagrange 5 Research Station Charlie-2**

* * *

"Man, this is the most boring posting in the world," a man in his late teens with black hair and red eyes groaned as he rubbed his eyes with a large yawn, he was wearing a black uniform t-shirt with a red wolf's head on his right shoulder with a pair of black pant tucked into a pair of combat boots. "Man, why did Ryu and Kira have to send us here for the tour…"

A pair of females around the young man's age sighed in unison at the man's complaint. "Get over it Shinn," the younger of the two females, who had crimson red hair tied into a ponytail that fell to her shoulder blades, her eyes were an emerald green that shone with mischief, she was wearing a shirt similar to his, a few buttons undone to show some of her D-Cup cleavage along with a dark green miniskirt with black stockings that went up to past her knee along with a pair of knee high heeled boots. "Ryu-nii sent us here 'cause it was our turn on the roll."

The second female, also a redhead, though hers fell free to her waist, and had a pair of light grey eyes, and was wearing the same shirt/pants combo as the male, her own shirt was unbuttoned to reveal a white undershirt that formed to her large C-cupped breasts. "We only have another week here, Shinn," she told him. "Just bear it."

Shinn Asuka, pilot of the Mercenary group Fenrir, sighed in response. "I know, Flay, Jade, but… it's just _so_ boring here…" he groaned. "Hell they don't even do much actual research here, just poke and prod things they come across now and then."

Jade Asuka nee Hisanaga and Flay Asuka nee Allster both sighed in response to their husband's words, their relationship had been an odd one, but hey, when it worked, it worked. "I just hope the boys aren't giving Alex _too_ much trouble," Jade sighed, sending a mental apology to the commando turned babysitter/bodyguard for the children of the leaders of their Mercenary Guild, Fenrir. "I think it might be getting time for another raise for her…"

"Yeah…" Flay replied. "She certainly deserves it from what the boys and Kira and Lacus' kids get up to…" She sighed. "So… what all is here, anyway? I know it's storage for the artifacts we find but don't know where they come from, but that still leaves a lot of open space…"

"Well, they want them out the middle of nowhere so that if they _are_ something that goes 'boom' it's only a single station that gets shafted," Shinn explained as he fiddled with the camera controls. "And whoever's on the station at the time."

"Oh, _that's_ reassuring," Jade snarked with a light glare to her husband.

"Yeah, but not really what I was asking," Flay replied. "What's the actual _physical inventory_ of this place? What 'unknown artifacts' are being stored right now?"

"Uhh, let's see…" Jade hummed as she brought up the inventory list. "Well… there's those seven emeralds that give off weird energy readings, oddly colored too, haven't figured out what they do so they locked them in lead and shoved them here, there's also that tall double helix spire we found in the Arctic, but everyone agreed it might be best just to dump it into molten titanium and ship it off here when the metal solidified, that bluish crystal from Europa that we threw into the lockbox, creepy vibes that had…"

"Don't forget about that ring we found with the device," Shinn commented as he surfed through the cameras. "Remember that one nut who was obsessed saying it was the secret to the stars?"

A faint vibration was felt from the walls of the station, setting off warning alarms. The camera pointed at the 'ring' showed something weird. The inner ring was spinning, and the nine 'chevrons' were moving as well, locking and lighting up when certain symbols passed over them. At the moment, four of the chevrons were lit up.

"Umm… it's not supposed to be doing that… right?" Jade asked in shock.

"Uh… no," Flay informed as the fifth chevron lit up, and the ring spun once more until the leftmost chevron lit up. At rotation seven, the top one lit, and clamped down on a symbol looking much like a pyramid with a circle hovering over it. Once THAT happened, blue energy filled the ring, and spat out what looked like water before receding.

"Jade, grab a rifle and come with me," Shinn said quickly as he leapt out of his seat, grabbing an assault rifle as he moved, Jade close behind. "Flay, call command and have them send out the _Archangel_ ASAP with reinforcements."

Before anyone could do a thing, something came out of the 'water'. it looked like a mechanical arm, and it was confirmed when what looked to be a tracked probe came through, looking like an oversized Mars rover with a satellite dish behind the arm.

"Looks like a reconnaissance drone," Jade observed. "Probably scouting the area before the main group arrives, do we engage?"

"No, we get down there and observe for the time being, Flay, tell the _Archangel_ to double time it," Shinn ordered in a rare moment of calmness - in comparison to his usual method of shoot first question later.

"Got it, be careful, Shinn, Jade," Flay said as the other two ran out of the room.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill sighed as he stepped through the watery looking portal of the Stargate, the awe of travelling billions of lightyears in the span of a single step loosing its grandeur after a few dozen times of coming out to the end of pointed arrows, spears, staff weapons, zats and all other assorted bodily harm.

He pulled off his sunglasses as he looked around the slightly darkened… storage area? "Huh… this is new," he commented to his team. "No religious pedestal, worshipping locals, no pointed weapons… I like this."

Then he noticed the gravity. Actually, the LACK of gravity. "Major?"

Samantha Carter glanced at her CO. "Sir?"

"Are we in SPACE?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, either this is a zero-g cargo dock or we're on a zero-g space station, sir."

O'Neill sighed before gripping his radio. "General, this is SG-1. We seem to be having… floating problems," he informed over the radio.

" _Define… floating problems, Colonel,_ " General George Hammond asked with an exasperated sigh.

"There's no gravity."

"We seem to be in a space station or someone's using an anti-grav field on a planet." Carter tried to grab Daniel Jackson before he floated towards the ceiling, but it was too late as he was out of reach.

"I think we can cross this place off the list, General. There's nothing here. Should we try and dial back?"

"Nothing here?" Daniel asked skeptically. "Sam, look around us, all of these are artifacts of some kind," he grabbed hold of a sword that had a blue hilt with two wing like guards sprouting from the sides. "I think this is just a storage facility, after all, we did the same with _our_ Stargate before Apophis came through."

"Well, the place looks abandoned, Daniel. Teal'c, let's find that good ol DHD and go home."

The Jaffa simple nodded, being a man of few words. "Indeed."

"Come on, Jack! We have to stay!" O'Neill gave the SGC's archaeologist a look.

"Daniel, the place is empty. And I don't want to spend any time in zero-g. I don't think Teal'c does, either." The X-301 Incident was… not something the two wanted to revisit.

Their conversation was cut short, however, as a pair of red dots of light sprouted on Jack's and Sam's foreheads.

"Uh… Colonel?"

The Minnesota native adopted a very exasperated look. "Great. And here I was hoping NOT to get shot, or shot AT, on a mission through the gate."

"I suggest you refrain from any movements," a feminine voice called out. "Other than dropping your weapons, that is."

O'Neill unclipped the clasp connecting his FN P90 to his tactical vest before letting go of it. Carter did the same before Daniel threw his Beretta 92F into a far corner and Teal'c pushed the Ma'tok staff away from him. "Great. Just great. Look, we're not hostile! The guns are for defending ourselves from the very nasty things we usually run into!"

"Forgive us for not believing you," a male voice sarcastically called out. "Enable gravity in Block 4."

Daniel fell to the floor, probably earning more than a few bruises. "Well, that answers that."

"Indeed."

The Colonel removed his cap, not really needing it. "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force. The rest of my team you've got at gunpoint - which you DON'T need - is Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. Look, just let us find what we need to get home and we'll never pay you a visit again."

"And just where is home for you? OMNI? ZAFT?" the female voice asked. "And just what the hell is with that lightshow behind you?"

O'Neill shook his head. ANOTHER world to cross off the list thanks to hostile people. "We're from Earth. That's pretty much it. That thing? Pretty much something that lets us walk from one world to another in about...5 seconds?"

"Lot less, sir, but that's it."

"Thank you, Carter. If you'd put the guns away, we'll just call our boss to shut down the gate, and we'll dial home. You'll never see us again, honest."

"From Earth, huh? Well, considering I can look out the window and see it, forgive me if I don't believe you," the male voice responded angrily. "You really think you're the first person to come here to try and steal our stuff?"

"Uh... We're not here to steal anything. We didn't expect to end up in a space station. And we ARE from Earth. It's around thirty-thousand lightyears from here." At least Carter was being level-headed about it.

" _SG-1, this is Hammond, report. What's going on?_ "

"Throw your radio over to me," the female voice commanded as a figure stepped out, revealing a woman who was keeping her rifle trained on the group, most of her features obscured by a helmet with a tinted visor covering her head, although the skin tight armored suit did little to hide her mature figure.

O'Neill pulled out the radio, tossing it at her. "Here."

The woman caught it, using one hand to keep the rifle easily trained on the group. "This is Jade Asuka of Fenrir, Identify yourself and your allegiance," she commanded using the radio.

" _This is General George Hammond, United States Air force, commanding officer of Stargate Command. Who are you and what have you done to my people?_ "

"They're unharmed, for the moment," the woman assured. "However, their status remains dependant on your answer, how did you get into a Blacksite location?"

" _Through the Stargate presumably on your base, Miss Asuka. We did not intend to break into your facility. We do not control where the gate is: the wormhole only connects to a stargate, no matter where it is._ "

The woman remained silent for a moment. "We will be holding your people for the time being to be questioned by my superiors, they won't be harmed, but they will not be allowed to return for now," she said. "Especially considering you say you're from Earth, when Earth is about a 20 minute flight from our location."

" _We will dial back in in 6 hours. Hammond out._ "

The 'water' disappeared, and all the lights went off.

"Ok. Take us to your leader?"

* * *

 **An hour later - Station Residential Quarters**

* * *

"So… thoughts anyone?" Jack asked his team as they waited in a vaguely militaristic bunk room that they had been put into by their… captors around an hour ago.

"We've been in the same situation before, sir. They'll be forced to believe us eventually, or they'll make us leave through the gate."

Daniel took that moment to pipe in with option two. "Or the Goa'uld will pop up and try and take the station."

"Indeed." Teal'c said. "The Tau'ri have made many enemies in Stargate Command's short time. The System Lords still have a substantial reward for our capture, and they will destroy anyone attempting to ally themselves with us."

"Yeah, that second option is… bad," Jack agreed with a nod. "Although I don't think they have any experience with the Stargate."

"If it was in storage until now, that means they don't even know what it is. The gate's usually considered a religious artifact or curiosity, and just thrown in a museum or something."

"Or outright buried."

"Alright, so these guys are unaware of other beings of the galaxy," Jack summarized. "But space capable, _very_ space capable if they have space stations to this extent."

"But no knowledge of the Goa'uld or the people who built the stargates. And if they call this planet Earth, they might think we're from one of the nations on the surface."

"Explains the paranoia."

"Could they be a parallel evolution?" Daniel asked curiously. "If the Ancients _did_ put them here, then it wouldn't be _completely_ out of the realm of possibility that they evolved in a similar way to us."

"We'll have to find out. First things first though: gotta get out of here. They've got our guns, our radios and we don't have a DHD to get home."

"Or to the Alpha Site." O'Neill sent a glare at Carter, shutting her up before the door opened, and in came in the male who captured them.

"You," he said, pointing to Jack. "My boss wants to talk to you."

"Ok…" The Colonel stood up, and was led out of the room. "So, any chance of you finally believing us?"

"That's not my decision to make," the captor informed. "Personally I think I should just shoot the lot of you and toss that ring into Jupiter."

"Ah. That would be a bad thing, as there's a lot of nasty things out there. Like a bunch of snakeheads." The pair arrived at a door. "So, I'm finally being taken to your leader?"

"They're inside," the other responded, annoyance filling his voice as he took up a guard position outside of the door as it opened.

Stepping in, Jack was quickly greeted to the sight of three people sitting on one side of a metal table, two females and one male, they all looked to be in their twenties, the male being perhaps a few years older, having dark brown hair on the top of his head with his dark green eyes glinting as they examined Jack, he was wearing what vaguely resembled a military uniform, with a black button-up t-shirt with a white wolf on his right shoulder with three bars present underneath and a pair of black pants.

The woman sitting to his right wore the same thing as him, only having three stars under the wolf instead of bars, her chocolate brown hair fell down her back in waves as her strangely amethyst colored eyes studied him carefully.

The last one made him pause for a moment, she was sitting to the right of the other woman, and was wearing a respectable white, sleeveless dress, another wolf symbol resting on the dress on her left chest, her blue eyes expressing nothing but kindness and compassion… oh, and her hair was _pink!_

"Please, sit," the brown haired woman requested with a kind smile, gesturing to the chair across from them.

O'Neill sat down in the chair, looking slightly perplexed. "Uh… hi. Colonel Jack O'Neill. Who are you people?"

"Well, I guess that's one confirmation," the brown haired male muttered to the pink haired woman with a slight smirk on his face.

"I am Kira Hisanaga," the brown haired female said, ignoring the byplay. "I am in command of the Mercenary Guild Fenrir, whose station you are on, this is my husband and second in command, Ryu, and our wife and spokesperson, Lacus."

That confused O'Neill, but he shook his head. "Ok, that aside, what are you planning on doing to do with me and my team? Just… send us home and bury your gate?"

"Not quite," Ryu informed with a small smirk, looking through a file folder. "Don't worry, we're not planning on selling you to the highest bidder either… the… Goa… uld was it?"

"You heard everything." Jack said nodding, "Ok. Those guys are a bunch of megalomaniacs that can body snatch you. They're… snakes that go in your head. They think they're gods. We've killed a few." Ra, Heru'ur, Sokar, Apophis, just to name a few without naming a few.

The male hummed in response. "Well, that is interesting," he said as he continued to leaf through the folder he was holding. "So, what is your purpose here, then?"

"Just looking around, finding nice space guns to defend ourselves from those snakeheads." Jack summarized. "That's it in a nutshell. you want details, talk to Carter or Daniel. Weren't expecting to get locked up and nearly shot."

"To be fair, we weren't expecting people to step out of what we thought to be an art piece," Lacus countered, smiling kindly at him. "I would like to know, however, how likely is it that these Goa'uld will find us?"

"Uh...very." O'Neil said, "They aren't too fond of people with space guns that aren't… them. They nearly bombed Earth once with a couple of their motherships until we blew them up from the inside a couple years back."

Kira leaned back slightly as she folded her arms across her chest. "So, you were looking for ways to defend yourself," she asked. "And, what would you offer in return?"

"Well, we do get our hands on a Goa'uld ship or two on occasion." The Tok'ra were NOT going to be happy with him. "but if you aren't interested, you can just… give us back our stuff so we can go home and you can bury your gate."

Kira gave him a smirk that… honestly sent shivers down his spine. "Now, who said I wasn't interested," she said. "After all, we _are_ a Mercenary Guild, and war… is good for business."

O'Neill narrowed his eyes. He had very little respect for mercenaries or bounty hunters after that little incident a few years back. "Well, I'm not the guy in charge. If you could find the thing we need to dial home, I could put you in contact with Hammond."

"And what exactly is it you need?" Ryu asked with raised eyebrow.

"We call it a DHD. A… dial home device. Just punch in the address, and whoosh! You're on another world."

"We are going to need to know what it looks like in order to find it," Lacus informed, her eye twitching ever so slightly.

O'Neill put his hand at a certain height. "Yea high." He then spread out his arms. "Yea wide and they've got 39 symbols and a big red dome in the middle."

Ryu nodded as he stood up and exited the room. "Tell me, Colonel, what else can you tell us about these Goa'uld?" Kira asked, leaning forward to put her elbows on the table while her chin rested on top of her folded hands. "Standard Operating Procedures, Weapons, defenses, and such like."

"Well, Teal'c can tell you more about them. He used to be First Prime of one of the bastards we sent to the place below. Weapons, you've already seen. Teal'c had them."

"That staff and those snake things."

"Yeah, they got bigger guns, too. Fighters, a bundle of bombers. Motherships that can take a beating and keep goin."

Kira hummed in thought as she picked up a tablet and manipulated it. "We've scanned your equipment, and the staff in particular seems to use energy as a weapon, it is a focused laser?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not an egghead. It just burns when it hits somethin'. Talk to Carter. She's the techhead of the team."

' _Either this guy is incredibly clever, or dumber than a sack of rocks,_ ' Kira thought to herself, her eye twitching slightly as the door opened.

"We found it," Ryu said as he leaned the the doorway. "Buried under a massive diver suit with the giant drill attached to it, weirdest find ever."

"Ok, then. Carter'll help you set it up."

"And what exactly is your role, Colonel?" Kira asked skeptically.

"I'm the guy in charge, and usually the one to kick Daniel in the ass when we need to get going."

"The brawn then," Lacus summarized with a _way_ too nice smile on her face.

"I'm a soldier, not a scientist. I just like things simple."

Ryu sighed in response. "This way, your team will be meeting you there," he said, a hand resting on the butt to a submachine gun as a clear warning not to try anything.

"As long as we get our crap back before we go."

Carter removed the control crystal as she began setting the DHD up. "Ok, that should do it." The innards lit up, and she put the dome back on the DHD. "We're ready."

"Good thing Jack taught you how to do that before the Asgard unscrambled his head," Daniel muttered quietly, nervously eying the armed guards in the room.

"What the hell are you people talking about?" One of the guards asked in confusion.

"Three years ago, Colonel O'Neill had the knowledge of the people who built the stargates uploaded into his mind. He saved our lives by drawing the blueprints for this thing so we could fix it and get home."

"Convenient," the guard drawled. "The bosses are bringing your leader in now, be ready to call home or whatever."

Carter began pressing buttons on the DHD, and the gate began to light up as she punched in Earth's address. As soon as the seventh symbol was put in, she pressed the dome, activating the stargate. "Stargate Command, this is Carter, come in."

" _This is General Hammond Major, what's your status,_ " the General responded almost instantly.

"We're on our way back, General. Colonel O'Neill will be here momentarily."

" _Understood Major, what has happened with the… locals?_ "

"We'll brief you once we get back, sir." She pulled out the IDC transmitter before typing it in.

" _Iris is open, Major. You are clear._ "

"So… we're getting to leave then?" Jack asked hopefully to the locals as they entered.

"You do," Kira confirmed as she finished working with the tablet in hand before handing it to Jack. "Give this to whoever is in charge, it's what we can offer you if you chose to hire us."

"Ok, I'll hand it to General Hammond. Just… don't dial Earth if we aren't here. We've got something covering the gate called a iris. Think bugs on a windshield when it's closed."

"Very well, but please, do send word before stepping through the gate, I cannot guarantee your safety otherwise."

SG-1 walked through the gate, the last one through being O'Neill.

* * *

"It's a goddamn wormhole generator. Step through one, you come through another one somewhere across the galaxy. Hell of a way to send supplies and troops. Did they say anything else about it? What it's made of, its' limitations? How many of them there ARE?" A scientist of Fenrir asked excitedly as he moved about his lab eagerly reading the data gained from analyzing the ring.

"Calm down, Richard," Kira said bluntly as she watched him move around like a gerbil on a sugar high. "We don't know anything yet, but, something tells me they'll be more than willing to sit down and talk once their leader sees the video I sent him on the tablet."

"Well, I want one. I want to MAKE one. Wait until ZAFT and OMNI Enforcer get their hands on this thing. They'll be fighting like MAD just to get it." Richard Kurdsted, chief researcher of Fenrir commented, calming himself down as he pushed his glasses up his nose a bit.

"I'd be more worried about these Goa'uld. We have no idea how powerful their ships are compared to the Archangel and the rest. From what O'Neill seemed to imply, they could tank a few nukes." Kira sighed.

"Yeah, there is very little that can do that, meaning one thing. They have honest to God energy shields."

"But, we do have our mobile suits, not to mention the Cold Fusion Reactors," Kira commented with a grin. "I'd like to see that shield of theirs stand up to Mendel's Fusion Cannon."

"We might have a chance to find out! I'm almost hoping they show up!"

"You might get your wish."

* * *

 **Stargate Command**

* * *

"Mercenaries?" Hammond asked for confirmation, a surprised look on his face.

"Yes, sir. I'm not all that comfortable working with a bunch of mercs." The incident with Aris Boch still rang in their minds, and it showed. After all, he was a bounty hunter, and that was, more or less, a breed of mercenary.

"We could use their help. The Goa'uld will eventually try to call the Asgard's bluff, and once they attack Earth, we have no way of stopping them." Daniel pointed out reluctantly.

"Colonel, didn't they give you a tablet for General Hammond?" Sam asked eagerly. "We might be able to get some information from it."

"Yeah, I handed it to him after we got back."

"And I gave it to the President. As much as I hate to say this, doctor Jackson, it is not my call."

"But think of what we could gain from it, we were on a self sustaining _space station_ ," Daniel insisted. "They could help us develop our own Spaceship."

"Daniel, we ARE working on our own space ship. The X-302 is nearly complete. We just need a power source, and naquadah isn't much." Hammond explained.

"Regardless, sir, I think we should let someone ELSE deal with them. We're sorta needed, aren't we?" Jack asked hopefully.

"SG-21 has been waiting for deployment for the past month. I'll get them sent to the briefing room."

Daniel blinked in surprise at Hammond's announcement. "Whoa, 21? Aren't they the we-need-everything-dead assault team?"

"That's not exactly diplomatic friendly, General," Sam commented slowly.

"He might not seem like it, but the Lt. Colonel knows better than to start a fight, and he's not the moron he portrays himself as. He'll be on his best behavior. We'll hand over a naquadah generator as a sign of good faith once I have this cleared by the President. And SG-21 can fight their way back if they have to."

Jack rose his hand "You DO realize this is just a Meet and Greet, right?" He said, "With all due respect sir, a heavy assault team doesn't exactly send a good first contact message... What about SG-24?"

Hammond rose an eyebrow "The kids?" He asked, "Aside from Captain Cipher, they're all rookies."

"But they are some of our top engineers and pilots." Daniel pointed out, "If we're going to learn about their technology, they would be the best choice... And if things get hairy and can't escape through the Stargate, they can fly pretty much anything."

The General seemed to think about it before he sighed "Alright I'll make the call," he conceded "But 21 will be escorting them just in case."

"I think that's for the best." Sam agreed, nodding.

* * *

"US, sir? With all due respect, I'm not a diplomat."

Hammond gave SG-21's leader a stare that would stop the most egomaniacal Goa'uld. "Colonel, you know better then to think this is a diplomatic mission. I'm assigning you there for a reason."

Lt. Colonel Pinkerton rubbed the back of his head. "I seriously think this is a mistake. SG-1 should be doing this. My team and I should be doing something… we're more suited to. I mean, I can talk my way out of a fight if I have to, but…"

"Which is why your on protection detail only for SG-24," Hammond explained pointedly. "Let Dr. Matthews do the talking and just be ready to fight your way out if things go bad."

"Bodyguard duty. My God, the Pentagon must want to keep us around just to drive my team nuts. Very well, sir, we'll gear up and get ready to head through the gate."

He saluted and walked out of Hammond's office, privately wondering why the eggheads would need his team for protection. SG-21's job was to make the lives of the Jaffa facing them suck. Badly.

The Lt. colonel entered an elevator at the end of the hall, going up to level 18 to talk to his team in the lockers, where they were no doubt going through what was termed 'the boredom drill', gearing up and down as they hadn't gone off world.

The other three members of SG-21 were doing exactly that: Tanya Perez, an hispanic woman roughly half a foot shorter then the Colonel, was midway to clipping on her backup weapon, the now standard-issue FN P90, to her vest as he walked in. "Don't bother taking the vests and the guns off, people. We're finally going off world." Andrew Williams whooped, the Lieutenant only being in the program for a month, but willing and eager to get going. "Don't get excited, rookie: it's guard duty. We're going to be with SG-24."

"The civilians? Sir, I was expecting-" Tanya began to question only to be cut off as Ron raised his hand in a bid for silence.

"It's a risky situation, Captain, and who better then the people most likely to survive a shooting war? Gate room in five minutes. Thank the General that we're actually DOING something. For a while there, I thought we were going to go completely INSANE sitting with our thumbs up our asses."

The final member, Miguel Anderson, a large, heavily muscled dark skinned man with dark brown eyes a few shades off of black, his black hair closely shaven to his skull, simply nodded as he picked up the squad automatic weapon he was assigned and began strapping it into place onto his tactical vest. "Mission?" he questioned, his voice rumbling deeply as he spoke up.

"Bodyguard duty: SG-24's going to be talking with a merc organization on the other end, our job's to make sure nothing happens to them. If something shoots at you, give one warning. After that, weapons free and everything's fair game. No fuck ups. Clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the squad snapped off, saluting their commanding officer in unison.

"Good. Now, why aren't you getting to the gate room?" The team blinked before looking to one another and rushing out while their commander grabbed his gear, consisting of an M16A3/M203, an M9 and ammunition for all three, plus the radio, tactical vest and standard issue combat knife.

"Just ONCE I'd like to go somewhere where everything's hostile. But NO, bodyguard duty's my first offworld mission. A tour and a half in Bosnia and this is what I get."

"About time we got a mission!"

"Cool it Boeing, it's just first contact. No combat expected."

"It's better than nothing!"

* * *

Captain Joe Cipher, known for his callsign 'Lockheed', shook his head as he finished strapping on the battle armor, checking his M4A1 Carbine. "Just treat this like any other mission you three," he said, brushing back his crew cut blonde hair as he put his helmet on. "They're human, so this should be a cakewalk."

"Yeah, a human civilization who calls their own homeworld Earth too." 2nd Lieutenant Adam 'Boeing' Vostok said, a brown haired brown eyed young man who holstered a SPAS-12 shotgun on his back. "What are the odds of that?"

"After all the things SG-1 has seen, it doesn't really surprise me." 1st Lieutenant Sasha 'Grumman' Urei said shrugging as she loaded her M110 sniper rifle. "I'm _still_ trying to wrap my head around the fact fucking _aliens_ were involved with the pyramids."

"It threw us _all_ into a loop, Grumman." Cipher said, before glancing at the fourth and final member of the team "Fairchild, you ready?"

There wasn't an immediate response from the last member of SG-24. The youngest out of them, looking about in his early twenties or late teens with short black hair and oddly red colored eyes, wearing the same armor and BDU, with an MP5A3 sitting next to him. He had a pair of headphones in, listening to something on an MP3 player and reading away with a comic.

"Fairchild? Jaden?" Cipher sighed, walking up to the unresponsive soldier, tapping him on the shoulder "Fairchild!"

"Hm? Wha?" Corporal Jaden 'Fairchild' Takeo said in alert, looking around before seeing the Captain, "Oh! Uhh, captain!" He hastily took his headphones off "Sorry…. What is it?"

Cipher shook his head "Just finish getting ready kid," he said, lightly batting his head.

"Y-yes sir… " Jaden nodded, as he picked up his SMG and comic. "Sorry sir… "

THe left hatch opened as SG-24 entered, Lt. Colonel Pinkerton looking absolutely bored as his team followed him in. "I am not looking forward to this."

"Why not, Colonel? You're going off world." the Captain of the opposite team questioned with a smirk.

"Captain, SG-24 is a heavy assault team. I was expecting my first mission to be combat, not babysitting duty. No offense." The higher-ranking officer glanced back at the control room. "Walter! Dial 'er up!"

" _Right, dialling out, standby,_ " Walter called out as they started the dialling sequence. " _Chevron One encoded!_ "

" _Gentlemen, remember, this is a meet and greet,_ " General Hammond announced from the control room, sending the group a stern look. " _The President was very insistent we secure a partnership with these Mercenaries, they have tech we need and they are willing to work with us._ "

"Understood, General." "Colonel, no screwups!" the leader of the assault team saluted as the gate continued to rotary dial. "We SO need a DHD. THis rotary crap sucks."

The gate's inner ring locked into place six further times before the gate activated - the pulse of energy flowing out, before returning inside the gate as it shifted into its water-like appearance. "SG-24, move out and secure the other side! Standard procedure!"

THe assault team quickly went up the ramp, going through the gate's event horizon.

"Wow..." Jaden muttered, as SG-21 walked up the ramp as well. "Never saw it active in person before… " he poked the wormhole experimentally. "Cool..."

"Get moving Rook," Adam said, before kicking Jaden through, who shouted in protest before he tumbled through the Stargate.

Sasha hit Adam in the back of the head "Jackass… " She muttered as she went through next, soon followed by Cipher and Adam - the former of which growled slightly.

* * *

SG-21 exited the gate, stopping before a massive 18 meter tall robot, pointing a rifle at the gate. "Well, fuck me with a...how far are we from Earth?" the Colonel questioned, feeling a bit of blood drain from his face as he stared up at the grey/black colored robot.

"Does it matter, sir?" Tanya questioned as she nervously looked at the massive war machine.

"Matters to me, because that's how fucked we are, Captain."

" _Scan confirmed, stand down Black-Two,_ " a voice called out over a radio, the robot shifting to less threatening position as SG-24 stepped through, Jaden stumbling to the ground and quickly emptying his stomach as the others stared up at the robot. " _Dammit, running scans, anyone_ else _coming through?_ " the radio operator muttered in irritation.

"That'd be a no." The gate shut down seconds later, with the Colonel pinching his nose. "Perez, you're on gate duty. If that inner ring doesn't turn, we're screwed."

"What makes you say that, Colonel? If it turns on-" Perez began to question.

"Earth has no DHD; thus we have to dial manually. If that ring doesn't turn, it's not friendly. Am I clear?"

Perez stared at her commander for a minute before looking up at the giant robot. "Yeah, I can see I'll be _so_ useful here," she snarked dryly as she stepped off to the side to lean against a crate.

"You will be useful, Captain: you'll be able to go 'Earth, not Earth', that way they know when to stand down or not. Next scheduled check-in with the SGC is in 3 hours. If that thing activates before then...shoot anything that comes through."

"What if it's another SG team?" Perez pointed out in question.

"Oh come on, we have an Alpha Site. Why would they dial here if they can't get home?" Pinkerton retorted rolling his eyes.

"You never know, sir," Perez replied with a shrug as she looked over to the recovering SG-24. "We work for the Stargate Program, I thought _everything_ could happen, I mean, we're sitting next to an _office building sized robot._ "

"Just watch the gate and call the General in three hours. I have to bore the rest of us with diplomatic talks which will be as interesting as paint drying. YOU get the exciting job in case Jaffa dial in, because we'll be delayed getting here."

"...I see your point sir."

"Good. In the immortal words of so many people, let's go: we've got a job to do."

"Ugh… fuck that… felt weird… " Jaden groaned, standing back up, "Sorry about the mess, I'll clean… it… " He began to look up, as he soon noticed the giant 18 meter tall robot standing before them. "...huh?"

"Just don't do anything stupid, kid." Adam muttered to the soldier, "We don't want to piss off the giant-" he looked down, but blinked as Jaden had outright vanished "Huh?"

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME!" The SG Teams all looked back towards the machine, where Jordan had somehow dashed right in front of it, looking at the massive machine. "A GIANT FUCKING ROBOT! IT'S LIKE A MECHA FROM MACROSS! IT _CAN_ BE DONE I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

The SG members all blinked, Adam groaning and Cipher facepalming "Well… I haven't seen him this happy since he was first recruited into the stargate program… " Sasha muttered.

"C'mon Fairchild," Cipher said, grabbing the young soldier by the neck and dragging him back. "We've got a job to do."

"NO! LET ME STAY!" Jaden pleaded as he was dragged away from the massive machine by the SG Team. "I MUST KNOW HOW IT WOOOOOORKS!"

The group was greeted by a smirking Kira as they stepped out of Fenrir's Gate room. "Welcome to Mendel," she greeted them ambilicy. "I'm Kira Yamato, founder and overall commander of Fenrir."

Cipher smiled nodding "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Yamato." He said, "I am Captain Joe Cipher of Stargate Command, I was selected as Hammond's diplomat. With me is my team SG-24, and SG-21… please ignore 21's arsenal, Hammond wouldn't let us come without a heavy escort."

"Not that it would matter with that giant robot in front of the gate… " Adam muttered.

"Are there more?!" Jaden demanded as he poked his head out, "How many-Ack!" Adam hit the young man in the face silencing him.

"Shut UP, Jaden." He growled, as the young soldier quieted down, moving to the back like a whipped dog.

Cipher glared at Adam for a moment before turning back to Kira "Sorry, Ma'am… ever since he saw that… robot, it's the only thing Jaden has been thinking about."

"And understandable condition I suppose," Kira replied as she nodded. "And don't worry about your escort, I understand, if you'll follow me, I'll be showing you around Mendel, our main base of operations."

Cipher nodded, as the two SG teams followed the woman further into the Mendel colony. "I must say, the fact you've been able to build a space station like this…" Cipher mused, as he observed his surroundings "...it must have been quite the effort for Fenrir to build this place."

"Hm? Oh, no we didn't build it," Kira informed blithely. "It's was an abandoned Colony that we purchased and repurposed, hell, still repurposing actually," she shrugged as she led them to what looked to be a freight elevator. "It had the basic infrastructure we needed, but we added on a ship construction yard, that's actually still ongoing, we have to expand the colony itself to add it in but it's just about finished."

She pressed the 'up' button on the elevator controls causing it to rise up. "Once it's operational, we plan on focusing our efforts on completing a functional FTL drive for our ships," she commented.

"Hmmm… creating a subspace window requires a _lot_ of power… " Jaden muttered, "It's what's stalling the X-302's development so much, a naquadah reactor is the only viable power-OW!" He winced as Adam jabbed him.

"Jaden, stop talking damn it!" Adam hissed.

"What? It's not classified if we're gonna give them-"

"Shut it!"

"Adam! Cool it!" Cipher barked, glaring at Adam who growled, but back down. "Jaden, I _know_ this is exciting, but _please_ stop talking about our tech."

"...sorry." He sighed, sticking to the back of the elevator.

"We have our powersource, there is no problem with that," Kira told the cryptically as the ceiling above them opened up, light streaming down from above as the sounds of what seemed to be a drill sergeant shouting filtered its way down to them.

As they reached the new opening the elevator halted as it grew level with the 'ground' as what looked to be a group of trainees jogged by in uniform, being shouted at by their drill sergeant. Above them were several machines maneuvering through the air, looking like they were shooting at each other with nothing actually coming out of their weapons. "And this… is the interior of Mendel, this particular area is our barracks and training grounds."

"Incredible… " Cipher gaped, along with the other SG members "I assumed the colony was large, but _this_ … "

Jaden meanwhile just watched with fascination at the machines flying in the air, some looking like the one guarding the Stargate, while others looked more like fighters which _transformed_ into the large mecha. "Holy crap they got _transforming_ ones too?"

"Those were a bitch to figure out," Kira commented dryly as she watched the manoeuvres. "And hearing my husband curse whenever one gets damaged, even more of a bitch to fix," she chuckled lightly. "Anyways, come, since you're interested in our mobile suits, I'll show you the hanger first."

"Yes Please!" Jaden cheered, suddenly appearing at the front of the group, looking like a kid in a candy shop as he followed the amused Kira. Adam looking as if he was about to berate him again, but Sasha stopped him.

"Adam… " she said in an all-too sweet voice, "Hit him again… and you're gonna regret it." The soldier gulped a bit, before standing down as they followed Kira towards the hangar.

"S-So, they're called… Mobile Suits?" The young man asked, "The… robots I mean… are you like… the only people who have them?"

"No, they're used by everyone really, military and private," Kira informed as she led them through the training fields, the trainees being put through their paces as they walked past. "They're also used in construction, salvaging, exploration, they have many uses, war is just one of many."

"The power requirements must be massive… " He mused, glancing up where the mobile suits continued to duel, "I mean to use weapons, maintain a constant thrust to remain in the air for so long… not to mention other systems like life support and things you generally don't worry about with modern fighters back home… " He then watched as one seemed to pull out an energy sword to block another one's attack. " _Lightsabers_?! They have _lightsabers_ too?!"

"Lightsaber?" Kira questioned with a raised eyebrow, looking at Jaden in confusion.

"Huh? What, you don't have Star Was here?" Jaden asked, pointing up at the mobile suits, "Those energy swords! They look like lightsabers from the Star Wars movies!"

"Jaden… " Sasha said calmly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Miss Yamato… Jaden is a bit… _eccentric_ about these kind of things… giant robots, lasers, aliens, that sort of stuff… "

Kira hummed in response before shrugging. "Beam Sabers are the standard go to melee weapons for mobile suits," she explained, pressing on. "Some do use physical blades as they are less power consuming and _can_ be better in certain situations."

"Awesome… " He muttered, "I _need_ to get me one of those… "

"Well talk about that _later_ , Jaden." Cipher said, lightly nudging the young man as they continued to follow Kira.

Kira paid them no mind as they reached what looked to be an airfield. "Ah, there's my husband now," she commented, looking up as a smaller looking jetfighter passed by overhead. "Testing a modified unit we were planning on trading with you, it's a snubfighter, but it should be able to pass through the gate with no issues."

This caught the SG teams by surprise, doing a double take "You're just… _giving_ us a snubfighter?" Cipher asked for clarification.

"A gesture of good faith, it includes one of our Ultracompact Energy Batteries," Kira informed the group. "Handy things those, most mobile suits are powered by them and they can be charged by any power source if it can give the proper amount of output. Not to mention it is space capable, it has universal hardpoints for attaching booster rockets for getting into space, and it's capable of vertical takeoff and landings if needed."

Jaden watched the fighter come for a landing, as he started grinning "...Dibs."

"What?" Cipher asked.

"Dibs - I just called dibs to fly it first."

"Wha-you can't just call dibs!" Adam shouted.

"But I just did."

"To be fair he did." Cipher shrugged, "And... Why not? He's the best pilot we've got among us... Have you seen his flight records?"

"He's a kid!" Adam retorted, "And that thing isn't like a jet back home!"

"And who kicks your ass in the flight simulators all the time?" Sasha asked with a smirk, as Adam growled. "The ayes have it then."

"You'll get your chance to go over it later," Kira informed calmly. "Ryu is still running through the final checks and will be making sure everything is in working order before it's shipped, we don't sell half-assed equipment."

"I'd like to see the specs on that thing's weapons and navigation. See how well it stacks against a glider." Kira looked at the until-now silent Colonel.

"Glider?" she questioned curiously.

"Goa'uld short-range attack fighter. Uses a gravity based drive system for propulsion, two-man crew, armed with two ma'tok staff cannons. SG-1 managed to capture a pair during an abortive attack on Earth three years ago, which we cobbled back to together to make the X-301. THanks to a hidden recall device, we lost the fighter and nearly lost Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c."

The stunned looks on their faces were both annoying and amusing. "Just because I prefer to shoot things does not mean I'm an idiot. I just like things simple. I wouldn't be a Lt. Colonel if I was dumb."

"Well, it doesn't have a recall device," Kira informed graciously. "It has two four fire-linked autocannons on the nose, mounts for missiles under the wings, and see the 'bubble' on the top there? That's a Beam Turret, able to rotate a full 360 degrees in a circle and raise up to a 80 degree angle. So a two seater obviously, the turret gunner is also able to handle navigations."

"So closer to an Al'kesh." Ron commented in comparison, nodding to himself.

"Which is?" Kira prompted for clarification, her eyebrow raising.

"Mid-range hyperspace bomber. Belly turret with two staff cannons and a pair of plasma charge emitters. One of them practically cost us a Ha'tak-Class mothership SG-1 managed to capture from the Goa'uld Cronus after they killed his snake ass. It's about ten times the mass, no shields, but it can cloak. I'd love to get my hands on one; it would come in handy for close-support operations."

"Hm… the Goa'uld have cloaking tech?" Kira questioned for clarification, garnering a nod from the group. "That's always a pain to deal with… hmm… going to have to work on a sensor variant of the _Gram_ then, maybe even a Mirage Colloid variant to even the playing fields a bit."

"I'd be more worried about their cargo ships. They're tiny and and get a force of Jaffa on the ground without being detected until their staff weapons are lobbing plasma at you."

"For someone who hasn't gone offworld, Colonel, you know a lot about Goa'uld weapons and ships." the leader of SG-24 commented dryly.

Ron shrugged. "I just read the missions reports. ALL of the mission reports. Know thy enemy, know thyself, victory is always yours. If not, you might as well bend over and paint a target on your rear end, Captain."

"Well you'll be happy to know that the _Gram_ should be within your technical grasp to reproduce and modify as you need," Kira informed politely. "Unfortunately, we do run a business, so we will have to work out some kind of deal for the variants we create if you want them."

"Well, it just so happens we have something to trade for starters." Cipher nodded at Sasha, who pulled out a large case from her backpack, before opening it, revealing a large tubish device. "This is a naquadah generator, strongest power source currently built by human hands based off of alien tech."

"Interesting," Kira murmured as she accepted the tube, studying it carefully. "Going to have to run some scans on it, determine how much its worth."

"It produces massive amounts of clean energy, by using a small sample of the element naquadah." Jaden elaborated, "naquadah isn't native to our solar system, making it one of the rarest minerals known to humanity right now. And fair warning: if you overload it, the reactant has enough power to generate a 20 Kiloton explosion so… yeah, don't do that unless you need to."

"Not the first time I worked with something that could kill everyone in the immediate area if mishandled kiddo," Kira replied easily. "You think beam weaponry is stable?"

"Well, Goa'uld weapons like the Staff cannon and the actual staff weapon use plasma energy, and its fairly stable." He commented, "Powered by liquid Naquadah… you must be using a different power source for your own energy weapons, you might make it easier on yourselves if you use something like Naquadah to act as a stabilizing agent to reduce the needed power output to function…."

"Not to mention you've got a 32 ton paperweight made of the stuff in your hold."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be, Colonel?"

"The gate itself. It's made of the shit, and we've seen that thing survive shit that nothing else would: a black hole's gravity field, a planetary explosion, a freaking supernova. Hell, the Goa'uld make their ships out of the stuff, so it's not dangerous outside a reactor, unlike certain elements."

Kira blinked "Wait, are you implying their ships are-"

"Oh nonono, Goa'uld ships are anything _but_ indestructible." Jaden assured, "SG-1 blew up Ra's flagship with a nuke when the Stargate was first used. The difference is the fact that the Stargate is basically a giant superconductor. Naquadah can store massive amounts of energy and is extremely hard. Its strength allowing it to repeatedly handling an active wormhole, where an element like say Titanium can only sustain one for just a few minutes."

Kira hummed in response. "Alright," she commented. "Would be explain some of our scans failing on us, anyways, we'll be running some tests on this generator, but I think you may have helped us with our problems with infantry scaled beam weaponry."

"Oh… well, it's ah, nothing." Jaden said shrugging sheepishly, "I learned all this when I joined the program, it's all pretty easy to understand, especially when you're allowed to actually take one of those staff's apart, put it back together again… never really like them though, I mean sure the energy weapon part is _awesome_ but, it's not exactly what I'm use to in terms of firearms… " He gestured to his MP5 "I like more human-ish weapons…"

"It will be interesting to research," Kira agreed speculatively, waving down an engineer and issuing him some instructions on where to bring the generator. "This way, I think you'll enjoy _inside_ the hanger."

The group followed Kira inside the hanger. Inside, there were multiple large 'Mobile Suits' as Kira had identified them, of various designs. Most seemed to share the same general built, with two eyes, the machine-like face and some having a set of V-horns on them, while others looked more Cyclops-like with a single eye, and a different more 'curvy' design, clearly built by different designers.

The SG teams looked at the machines in awe, none more so than Jaden as he walked up towards one of them. "Ohhhhh my god I'm so happy right now… "

"If you geek out, Colonel O'Neill DID give me permission to zat you, Corporal. We're not here to satisfy your hobby; we have a planet to safeguard. And just because Apophis is dead-"

"Presumed dead, sir-" Anderson's deep voice spoke up.

"Anderson, he was on board that Ha'tak when it crashed onto Delmak. I don't care how many times he's come back from the brink, this time, he is dead. Took a bunch of 'cators with him, too, according to SG-1."

"...Cators?" Kira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Replicators. Mechano-bugs that make our best ally, the Asgard, have a REALLY bad day. No idea where they come from, but we do know that they love advanced tech and are energy-weapons proof. So unless you've got an antimatter cannon or something, your only option are KEWs." Ron patted his M16A3. "And unlike the Jaffa, we've got those in spades."

"We have positron cannons," Kira said with a grin. "Normally they're mounted on our capital ships, but we do have mobile suit sized versions."

"Oh, goodie. I'll call Tanya; she can get on the horn with General Hammond and we can get the Asgard here."

"I don't think so. We're not going to just give them a Lohengrin." Kira told him sharply, her kind eyes morphing to diamond hard in a second.

"Never said you have to. But they need something to kill the bugs, otherwise, they'll come here. And those things are unstoppable in numbers."

"Well, if they wants the specs to a Lohengrin tell them to be prepared to trade for it," she told him. " _We_ are only a single organization, and a mercenary one at that, the governments are aware of the fact we are dealing with alien life, but the general populous is not ready for it, we are still fixing damage from killing each other."

"Well, the Asgard won't give you anything that can be used against them. Part of their modus operandi. But they can do something that'll piss off the snakes. THere's a bit of a treaty in place; Goa'uld don't go near certain planets or else the Asgard tear them a new hole. They make the Goa'uld look like us. And we suck. Seriously, the X-302's, what, a fighter?"

"Well, we can help you change that," Kira informed as she continued to lead them. "Anyways, these mobile suits are models from the OMNI Enforcers, ZAFT and ORB," she told them. "We have our own line of units, but those are typically reserved for the ace pilots as they are more expensive to produce."

"How much would one of these… cost for you guys?" Jaden asked, eyeing up one of the more Cyclops-like machines. "Or like… at least just the schematics to one?"

"We normally accept mobile suits and ships as payment for services rendered," Kira explained as they moved towards the hanger, passing by a group of light grey units bearing a 'V' shaped crest on their foreheads, each of them bearing a different style to them. "And if you'll have to wait until we actually sit down at the bargaining table if you want schematics."

"That's agreeable," Cipher nodded, as Sasha helped pull Jaden away from the mobile suits to continue on their way. "Machines like these could give us one hell of an advantage over the Goa'uld… "

"They certainly change warfare for us," Kira agreed casting a fond look over to a unit with a pair of four segmented wings on its back. "We still use tanks and infantry, but Mobile Suit warfare became very prevalent because of how useful they are in space."

"We'll see how well they stack against gliders. Agile bastards."

"We'll find out eventually," Kira replied noncommittally as she led them to another elevator. "I'll agree that for the most part mobile suits are slower than the majority of mobile armors, but they make up for that in versatility and maneuverability in space, speaking of, I'll be showing you our shipyards next."

"Umm, could… I stay here?" Jaden asked, "I-I mean, I need to, umm, give a proper report to the General, learn what I can from these… w-without of course, breaking any rules of course… "

Cipher gave him a look "You just want to stay with the Giant robots."

"Wha? No! I… I need to have a full report!" He reasoned, "I mean…. We need to know what we can before the uhh, General can agree to the deal and all!"

"Sorry, group stays together," Kira denied completely. "Unless you want one of my people to run around in _your_ base unsupervised?"

"But… the..."

"Jaden," Sasha said, "C'mon, robots _later_. We have a mission here."

Jaden looked back up at the mobile suits, before sighing as he continued to follow the others.

Kira kept a close eye on him as the elevator doors closed. "While we use many of the ships we receive as payment, most them are actually broken down and reused as parts for our own line of ships," she explained as the elevator began to rise. "We have several different lines, but the one we're most proud of is the _Diligence_ -class line that we developed with the major manufacturing companies of the Earth Sphere, a way to show unity going forward."

"Wish something like that'd happen back home… " Cipher mused, "We only just recently brought the Russians into the program… and that's mostly just because they found the old Alpha gate in the pacific."

"Well, we only started to unify after a mad-man nearly turned the Earth into a radioactive husk," Kira replied grimly. "Which is why _you_ are being kept secret, we still fixing all the damage from the war."

"Fair enough," Cipher said, "The Stargate Program hasn't been shared with the general public back home either. We just recently finished a cold war with Russia, the last thing they need to worry about now learning the freaking pyramids were built by an alien race that will happily reconquer the Earth with technology _centuries_ more advanced than ours."

"Well, I'd like to see their ships stand up to ours," Kira declared as the elevator stopped and door opened to a room dominated by a massive window that looked over a small fleet of ships. "This is the Home Fleet, at least part of it, the rest are out on patrol right now, the big ship in the center there, that's our _Diligence_ -class, the _Havok,_ it's flanked by our _Retribution_ -class Battleship/Cruisers."

Sasha let out a low whistle as the others looked at it in awe "Damn… those things are almost as big as a Ha'tak Mothership!"

"Trust me, when we get our FTL working, we will be _more_ than willing to send a couple _Retribution_ -class ships to your planet to help with defending it," Kira said, leaning against the rail to look over the small fleet. "Not to mention the amount of damage our ships can dish out."

"Two Ha'tak took a naquadah-enhanced nuke to the face." Colonel Pinkerton informed. "Their shields are VERY tough."

"A single nuke?" Kira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A 100-megaton nuke. Each. It took C4 from inside and disabling the shields to blow up both ships."

"Ok, what team did that and how?" The founder of Fenrir questioned, actually sounding impressed.

"SG-1. And there was a gate on board. Long story short, they gated on board for what amounted to a suicide mission and escaped on two gliders."

"Well, good news is, we have our own nuke repelling shielding, Lightwave Barriers and Positron Reflectors are very useful," Kira assured. "But, this is just one stop, our next stop is the live demonstration of mobile suit combat."

Before Jaden could geek out, the sound of something clicking on stopped him before SG-24 looked at 21's commander, holding a snake-like weapon. "Calm your shit, or I will zat you. I've got the Colonel O'Neill seal of approval to keep you from pulling a Daniel Jackson-Heliopolis."

"...what was a _completely_ different situation, sir." Jaden defended.

"Yeah, but we don't want you running around like a fucking man-child in front of our could-be allies, Idiot." Adam retorted, slapping him in the back of the head again, which of course shut Jaden up - albet with Sasha shooting a glare at Adam once again.

"Thank you. Though if he does it again-" Ron tossed him the zat'nik'tel. "Zat him. Just try not to press the trigger twice. I'd like to end this tour without bodily harm."

Adam chuckled darkly, glaring at Jaden "With _pleasure_ , Colonel… " he said, as Jaden went back to the back of the group.

Kira glanced at the weapon in question. "What's so bad about the second shot?"

"It kills. Period. First stuns, third vaporizes. Jaffa, human, it doesn't matter. You get hit with that second shot, you better have a sarcophagus standing by."

"That's a pretty handy weapon then," Kira commented as she led them along a hallway with a window overlooking the shipyard. "A taser without the cables."

"Not as handy as the sarcophagus. That thing brings you back from the dead, though repeated use kinda...drives you crazy. Case in point: an old guy who killed a Goa'uld. Kept himself alive for over 1000 years, but-"

"Is there a mission report you HAVEN'T read, Colonel?" Cipher asked dryly.

Ron looked up, thinking. "Not really. There's a blank spot in year three, but no one wants to talk about it."

Kira led them into a vaguely bridge like room where several techs were at work on computers with a trio of large monitors being set up on the walls, one of them showing an arena like area while the two flanking ones each looked to be a perspective camera on a pair of white mobile suits with red highlights and 'V' shaped crests that were staring each other down, in the corner of each one was a person in what looked to be a near skintight black suit with a clear visor, showing their feminine faces. "Asagi, Juri, are you ready?" Kira questioned as she stepped to the center of the room.

" _Ready!_ " the two obvious pilots reported over the radio.

"Alright, standard sparing protocols, paint rounds only with the beam sabers toned down," Kira announced. "Begin combat."

Jaden worked his way back to the front, as he watched as the two mobile suits drew their beam sabers, and then their thrusters flared to life, and charged at one another, as the first one swung their beam saber down as the second one moved theirs in a defensive blocking motion, catching the opponent's sword as they locked. The second then used its free hand to punch the other MS in the face, knocking it back a bit as the second machine went on the offensive - swinging their laser sword at the enemy in an amazing show of speed, as the opposing MS batted away the strikes one after another like a well trained swordsman.

"Amazing..." Cipher muttered in awe, "So large, yet... They move so fluidly like actual human bodies..."

"One of the Mobile Suits biggest selling points," Kira agreed. "They're capable of doing whatever an infantry is capable of, plus more."

Jaden's eyes were glued to the sight, watching as the two machines continued to duel it out in a mixture of martial arts and swordplay. ' _I want one SO bad..._ '

"They're too big to be useful."

"Excuse me?" Kira questioned

"They're too big. You can't get them through the gate to be useful in an engagement. You'd have to dismantle them and put them together on the other end. Sure, they might be useful here, but if you can't get it through the gate for use on a tactical engagement..."

"You're just complaining that they didn't build all of their tech around the Stargate." Jaden muttered, his eyes never leaving the two dueling mobile suits. "Stargates aren't the only way to get around you know - we were _just_ talking about FTL-capable ships a few minutes ago. I mean look at them! Have a few dozen of these things and their ships around earth at all times, the Goa'uld will think _twice_ before trying to attack earth again!"

"I have to think tactically. If I can't use it five minutes after I get it through the gate-"

"You've made your point, Colonel, but that can be solved with some time and a bit of R&D. I don't think you can drive a tank through the gate, can you?"

"It would be helpful, ma'dam, but no. We can fit a fifty cal to a MALP, though."

"Which I think it should have at all times… " Adam muttered. "It'd be nice to have a .50 equipped Probe with SG teams at all times… "

Anderson made a visible motion of hefting his Squad Automatic Weapon.

"Hmmm… have you ever built a smaller one?" Jaden asked, gaining some attention. "I mean… I like them the way they are, but Colonel Pinkerton _does_ have a bit of a point. If you have smaller ones, say…. 8 meters or so in height, it could fit through a gate... Or maybe like a modular unit, one that can separate into a size that fits through a gate, and reassemble on the other side within 5 minutes?"

"We may have something, but it's still in its testing phase," Kira informed. "The small units are possible, but we can only keep them active for a very limited amount of time due to the power needed to operate a mobile suit."

"Well, maybe a Naquadah Reactor could be used?" Jaden suggested. "As you saw, they can be built pretty small, if they can be fitted on fighters, an 8 meter MS should be easy… course I can't say for sure without asking to see one of these machines more in detail," He glanced at Adam, whose finger was hovering over the zat just waiting for an excuse to shoot him. "...but I leave that decision up to you, of course."

"We have plenty of testing to put the reactor through before we commit it to anything," Kira said with a piercing look. "It's not as simple as slapping it in and sticking it with spit, one little power spike at the wrong time and I'm out a pilot and a _very_ expensive machine."

"Of course," Jaden nodded, "Though if you need any more info or help dealing with the Naquadah, feel free to ask us."

"We prefer finding things out for ourselves," Kira informed. "We find that looking at what others have discovered limits what you can do."

"Fair enough." Cipher nodded, before looking back at the simulated battle in progress. "But regardless, once General Hammond learns about these mobile suits, he'll definitely want a few for Stargate Command."

"Well, that's the entire point for this meeting, to show you what we have to offer," Kira informed with a grin. "Not only are our mobile suits top of the line, but our Marines and Commandos are some of the best as well."

"We'll have to give you a GDO or two. Don't want you splatting against the iris." SG-24 gave 21's commander a glare. "What? We've had jaffa slam themselves against the iris back on Earth and die. Bugs and a windshield."

"You have something covering your stargate?" Kira questioned curiously.

"Titanium/trinium iris, less then a nanometer from the event horizon of the gate, since we lost the other one to that cursed black hole known as P3W-451."

"Well, that's an interesting solution," Kira mused contemplatively. "We'll have to look into that."

"We'll get you set up with one. Keeps uninvited guests from coming in. Although it's not perfect, it does the job."

"Like?"

"Particle beam nearly melted it a couple of years ago. Course, we had a Goa'uld who wanted a snake we had in custody. Doesn't really matter. Works well enough to keep solid matter from getting through."

"Hmm, interesting, although I think our current security feature should be able to hold up," she said as she typed a few keys to bring up a small video of a yellow-green looking orb. "This is the Armor Lumiere Shielding System, we have one hooked to an independent and protected powersource, it'll activate within seconds when needed."

"So it's like an energy shield iris… " Jaden said, looking at the video. "Hate to be a Goa'uld and hit _that_ …"

"The Goa'uld and Tok'ra have force shield technology."

"Which is reverse engineered from Ancient force field tech. This isn't."

The emphasis on 'Ancient' intrigued Kira. "Ancient?"

"The gatebuilders." Ron clarified. "Probably the most advanced race EVER. Of all time. The Goa'uld, Asgard, even some of our other allies have got NOTHING on them. I mean, they built the _stargates_. Top that."

"It _is_ kinda… impossible." Jaden shrugged, "They've built Stargates that go to entirely different _galaxies_ , I don't think anyone could top something like that."

"And how do you know the Ancients were the gatebuilders?" Kira asked.

"Colonel O'Neill had the knowledge base of the Ancients downloaded into his brain. Had a massive list of gate addresses, a DHD repair guide and a device that allowed us to dial the Asgard homeworld, who confirmed the Ancients' complete and total badass mastery of technology. And yes, your planet was on that list; we designated it P7U-337."

Kira hummed in response. "Do you know how Colonel O'Neil received this knowledge?" she questioned.

"According to the report, he got his head sucked by a repository of knowledge. If you're going to ask for the address, don't bother."

"Why not?"

"The damn thing ran out of power as soon as it sucked his brains out. Figuratively speaking, of course. It's been three years, and we still haven't figured out how to recharge the damn thing. Of course, when it practically fries your brain and makes you speak ancient, who would want to try?"

Kira waved her hand dismissively. "Not what I wanted to do," she informed. "It just sounded similar to something we found on one of the planets within this system…"

"Huh?" Jaden asked, "You found dormant ancient technology here _before_ the Stargate activated?"

"Not sure if it's Ancient or not," Kira admitted with a shrug. "But it _does_ hold a large amount of information though."

"Get me and Jaden to look at it and we can confirm it. We've seen that thing in enough photos to ID it. But I'm not sticking my head in it. And neither are you."

"Nor would I _want_ to." Jaden said, "O'Neill nearly _died_ doing that last time I read the report."

"That will be something to be concluded on the negotiation table," Kira said pointedly. "Do you really think we're just going to hand over absolutely _everything_?"

"Hence the no head-sucking. We'll ID it, then we'll back the fuck off. THe farther I am from those head-suckers, the better. Though you can shove your head in it if you like. We can have the Asgard standing by to keep you from dying."

Kira turned to face them fully, her eyes hard as she held her hands behind her. "I said, it will wait until the negotiation table," she informed them coldly, showing for all her kindness, she _was_ the leader of a large Private Military Company. "If you have issue with that, you will be escorted back _out_ of the 'gate."

Cipher rose his hand before Ron could reply. "Sorry Miss Yamato, we understand," he informed. "Colonel Pinkerton can be paranoid - with good reason, mind you. Any technology remotely connected to the Ancients tends to be dangerous in the wrong hands. "

Kira locked her eyes with him. "That is the entire reason Fenrir exists," she stated plainly, before turning her eyes to the Colonel's. "I would suggest you remember, we are not your subordinates, and this organization does not answer to yours."

"Crystal, Ma'am." Cipher nodded, "SG-1 exists for that reason too, and I hope we can work together after the negotiations."

Kira's posture relaxed slightly as she nodded. "So do I," she agreed. "Now then, if you will follow me, I will be showing you to one of our manufacturing plants, standard munitions and stuff, we can't give you all of our secrets after all."

"Of course." Cipher said, before Kira's communicator began to beep, and answered it.

"Kira, go."

" _Ma'am, the… Gate? It's doing weird things!_ "

Cipher's own radio beeped, and he answered, "What is it?"

" _We've got company! The Stargate's lighting up!_ "

"Get your person out of there," Kira told the captain. "She does not want to be near the stargate when our mobile suit fires its weapon, it tends to ricochet."

"Tanya, get the hell out of there. NOW. That gun's got the tendency to bounce like a 75 against a Tiger's armor!"

" _Fuck that, boss! I'm out of here!_ "

"Clear the room: farther the better!"

Kira brought up a series of cameras that were all pointed at the 'Gate, tuning in just as Tanya left the room. "Weapons free, Black-Two, whatever steps through if it is hostile it is to die," she ordered.

" _Understood boss,_ " the pilot confirmed as the mobile suit leveled its weapon at the gate as the final chevron locked in and the wormhole activated.

"If you have a weak stomach, don't watch," Kira advised as the first Jaffa walked through.

* * *

Rick Morrison, also known by his callsign Black-Two, of Black Squadron, gripped the controls of his custom Dagger unit, his weapon pointed steadily down at the 'gate as he waited for the first to step through.

There was a reason this weapon was chosen to act as the first 'defense' for the 'gate, the anti-personnel weapon AP-X11, or as the marines called it, the 'Mulcher'. Based off of the shotgun used by infantry, the 'Mulcher' fires more than a thousand tungsten pellets in a single shell in a wide area, more than living up to its nickname as any infantry unit caught in the blast was nearly unrecognizable.

Then, a group stepped through, armed with staff like weapons and an impressive discipline that lasted right up until they took in the sight of his Dagger. "Ma'am?" he called out over the radio.

" _Like I said, Black-Two, weapons free,_ " his boss confirmed.

"Rodger that, firing," with that, he pulled the trigger, launching a mass of pellets the group, ripping through their chainmail looking armor, turning many of them to the fresh consistency of pulp as the pellets richoched off the floor, a good number even bouncing through the 'gate as a second group emerged, prompting Rick to cycle the shells, the used one popping out of the chamber and landing on the ground with a grim sounding 'thunk'.

* * *

"I'd like to see closeups of the Jaffa's foreheads if possible, ma'dam."

"And why is that?" Kira questioned, not taking her eyes off the spectacle on the screen as the second squad was slaughter in an equally brutal fashion, one of the enemy combatants actually disciplined enough to get off a shot, leaving a score on the Dagger's beam resistant visor.

"To figure out who sent them. And if they'll be vengeful enough to go and send a ship despite losing the scout force. We've seen Goa'uld System Lords send a force by ship: Apophis tried to attack Earth-"

"As you've said before. I'll get the closeups when and if it's possible." Kira replied, unfazed by the slaughter going on, another squad was slaughtered before the gate shut down, leaving a bloody mess and ruined weaponry. "As you can see, our Marines call that particular weapon the 'Mulcher' for a good reason."

"Leaves nothing intact. Sucks to be the guys on the other end of the shotgun. It might suck to be YOU, though, if those Jaffa served a Goa'uld who wouldn't care if he lost the Jaffa scout force going through the gate."

"You seem sure we would be in trouble." Kira stated plainly.

"The Tollan thought they would be safe from the Goa'uld until their weapons became useless. I have reason to be worried."

Kira turned to him, her gaze locking with his as she stared. "With all due respect, that is only the _first_ line of defense," she stated plainly. "We are not so arrogant that we will go around relying on a _single_ defensive line."

"When dealing with the Goa'uld, you can never be too paranoid. Especially the one that wiped out the Tollan. We have no idea who it was, but they destroyed the most advanced human civilization we know of in a matter of hours." That explained the Colonel's paranoia. He feared that the Goa'uld who wiped out one of their allies would come here.

His fears were almost baseless, but as he said, with the Goa'uld, there was no way to know.

Kira met his gaze unflinchingly. "Trust me when I say, you have not seen what _we_ are capable of," she told him, she looked at the screen. "Looks like the best close-up we can get is half a skull."

"If you've got gun cameras, that would help. A few Jaffa were looking into the 'eyes' of your machine."

"And that would give clear shots of their foreheads. Why the forehead?" Kira questioned with a raised eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Each Goa'uld marks their Jaffa uniquely: Ra's had the wadjet eye, you've seen Apophis' mark if you saw Teal'c, Heru'ur's was a bird; you get the idea."

"Black-Two, bring up video feed, mark 3.2," she called out, the feed flickering for a second before pulling up a shot of the shocked Jaffa as they stared at the mobile suit in awe. "Zoom in on the leader's forehead."

The black mark became more and more clear as it closed in, forming a rough shape made of four interconnected triangles. "Zipacna. Well, this could be a problem: he's an underlord that worked for Apophis, though we don't know who he's working for now. Might be working with Tanith with his master, who destroyed Tollana."

"Very well," Kira nodded. "We'll be on the lookout then, shall we continue the tour?"

"Yes… " Cipher said, looking at the video feed once more, "Lets… "

The brown haired woman before them smiled once again and turned on her heel and led them back out into the Colony's interior.

* * *

"Giant… Robots." General Hammond asked, looking at the SG teams in front of him, after returning from the Fenrir Gate. "Is this a joke?"

"No sir!" Jaden explained, doing his best to not act giddy in front of the General. "We saw it ourselves, they use giant 18 meter tall mecha to fight equipped with beam weapons and all sorts of other weapons. And they're going to give us one of their advance fighters that has beam weaponry installed as a gift of good faith."

"Can we replicate their weaponry?"

"Area 51's been given every staff weapon we've ever recovered from the Goa'uld, and we're still a while from viable usage." Ron spoke up, "A human designed DEW would make matters easier, and it would give the 302 a better weapon than a '61A2 Vulcan." Hammond had to agree with Pinkerton: the X-302's production model would be equipped with the best weapons Earth could produce. If they had something better then ma'tok staff cannons, all the better.

"What else do we know about their robots, these… Mobile Suits?" Hammond asked.

"They are exceptionally agile from what we've been shown in a live demonstration." Jaden informed, "And _very_ adequately armed, since a Goa'uld team attempted to pass through the gate while we were there, however they used a mobile suit equipped with an anti-infantry MS-sized Shotgun to turn them into confetti."

"A little brutal."

"They don't have an iris, sir. Once we've got normalized relations with them, we should be able to provide them the more...passive way of dealing with unwanted visitors coming through the gate."

The General had the feeling Pinkerton would be more interested in watching enemy soldiers impact the iris instead of seeing them get spattered across the floor by an oversized shotgun. Then again, with the iris, all you had to do was keep it closed.

"Well… Captain?" Hammond looked at Cipher "What do you think?"

"Sir… out of all the civilizations we've met so far, they're offering us a _lot_ more in the form of help than any other race we've made contact with." Cipher admitted, "For a price of course, since they are still a mercenary organization… but I believe it's in Earth's best interests to try and work something out with them."

"They might also be able to deal with a bug problem. They've got antimatter weaponry, and the Asgard might want to take a look at it."

"You believe that it can deal with the Replicators, Colonel?"

"General, not to make you sound foolish, but it's _antimatter_. Replicators are made of solid matter. Matter and antimatter _never_ mix properly. They ALWAYS destroy one another. Even if they gain some energy from it, the positron particles will destroy the blocks."

The General thought about it, before he nodded "Alright, I'll have a team head to K'Tau, get in contact with the Asgard Council. Dismissed."

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

* * *

 **DKR:** Welp, here's the first chapter for a Gundam SEED/SG-1 crossover, with hopefully more to come, so say hello fellow writers.

 **Ron the True Fan:** Actually, this is technically a Life of a Mercenary/SG-1 crossover. (gets glares) Don't give me that look; I told you that when we started!

 **117Jorn:** It's still Gundam SEED, so yeah. Anyways, glad to be doing an SG-1 fic finally!

 **Takeshi Yamato:** Definitely going to be interesting, especially given the nature of LoaM, and what they're involved in… might be just references, might be a true triple crossover. Whichever the case, you'll just have to read and see what happens. :) (Ron: And all you're doing is proving my point...)

 **DKR:** Welp that's all for now, see ya guys next chapter

* * *

 **Model Number** : A/SF-100  
 **Codename:** Arrowhead  
 **Unit Type** : Air/Space Superiority Fighter  
 **Powerplant** : Ultracompact Energy Battery  
 **Manufacture:** Fenrir Military Manufacturing  
 **Operator(s):** Tau'ri  
 **Equipment and Design Features** :  
Vertical Takeoff and Landing Thrusters  
Missile Hardpoints  
Universal Booster Hardpoints  
 **Fixed Armament** :  
4x fire-linked 50mm autocannons  
Single barreled 55mm Beam Cannon  
Mounted on turret  
 **Optional Armaments:  
** Can mount different missiles on the missile hardpoints  
 **Pilot(s)** : Many  
 **Appearance** : Looks like a slimmed down Delta Wing fighter jet, shaped like a slimmed down arrowhead.  
 **Info** : A snub fighter designed by Fenrir for deployment through Stargates as air support for offworld SG teams. Based off of Fenrir's Exceed snubfighter, given to the Tau'ri as a gesture of good faith, giving them access to Ultracompact Energy Batteries and beam weaponry.


	2. Chapter 2: Negotiations

Disclaimer: None of us own Gundam SEED. Goddamn Sunrise… Furthermore, none of us own the Stargate franchise.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio"_

" **Goa'uld Talking** "

' _ **Goa'uld Thinking**_ '

Chapter Two: Negotiations

* * *

 **Mendel Colony**

 **Several Days Later**

* * *

"How are the readouts for the Naquadah reactor looking, Richards?" Ryu questioned as he walked into the aforementioned researcher's lab. "Getting anything useful from them?"

"Beyond it being a nuclear reaction without the radiation and generating as much power as the Freedom's reactor in something the size of my thigh?" Ryu cocked an eyebrow, then looked at the reactor. It was, indeed, barely bigger than the upper half of his leg, or anyone's, really, and produced almost 8000 kilowatts? Why didn't they find this shit earlier?

"I've run a search through every channel: this stuff doesn't exist on Earth. Or whatever they call our planet." Richards explained, as if reading his superior's mind, pushing up the glasses that began to slide down his nose.

Ryu hummed pensively as he looked over the readouts. "Looks like it's weaker than the Cold Fusion Reactors," he commented. "But smaller, will we be able to use this for handheld beam weapons?"

"Maybe. The damaged staffs...or is it staves? Whatever. They use a liquified version of the stuff, and the head is sorta like the emitter for a beam rifle, just shorter and a bit more crude, like the designer didn't care how accurate it was so long as it worked." Aiming a staff would be nigh-impossible. It would need a firing line like muskets of old.

...No wonder SG-1 killed so many Goa'uld System Lords. Their weapons were technically inferior, but tactically superior.

Ryu nodded as he hefted up one of the weapons himself and bounced it slightly in his hand, testing the balance and weight. "Well then, I guess it will be up to us to show them proper craftsmanship then," he commented, a grin working its way onto his face. "If I give you some blueprints, will you be able to make a prototype?"

"Sure. A few weeks and I can get one working. Those guys said the Goa'uld are tech thieves? Where'd they get the tech for this thing?" Richards questioned seriously, a concerned look on his face.

"I would assume the same people that made the rest of the tech they copied from, Richards: the Ancients, whoever they are. SG-1 called them the gatebuilders, so that must make them pretty smart compared to us." Ryu admitted shamelessly as he continued to test out the staff weapon.

Richards gave Ryu a dry look. "A stable artificial wormhole generator is beyond the combined scientific ability of this _entire solar system_. Beating them is probably like containing a nuclear explosion with your bare hands."

Ryu chuckled at the analogy. "Well, good thing we're surrounded by N-Jammers then, eh?" he joked, although the grin didn't quite reach his eyes. "Besides, we're still a fairly young race when you consider the age of the universe, and we're still growing, so don't kick us out of the running yet."

"Hey, unless you're superman, containing a nuke with your bare hands can't be done!" Richards shouted heatedly.

"Yeah, yeah. What about FTL?" Ryu questioned, brushing off the declaration.

"From what they've told us? Subspace travel. A LOT faster then anything we can come up with." Ryu got the idea: Ancients trumped EVERYONE. If they couldn't do it, no one could. (In the canon timeline, a certain Canadian jackass sneezed randomly)

"The way I see it Doctor, they laid down a challenge for those that followed," Ryu declared, a grin on his face as he set down the staff weapon. "And yeah, we won't be able to catch up to them even in our grandchildren's lifetimes, but, eventually, humanity will reach their level, and surpass them."

"Well, get me a Goa'uld ship and I'll get us started." Richards scowled.

"Don't hold your breath. Apparently, every time they capture one, they usually lose it a few days later." Ryu informed with a sigh, scratching his head.

Richards scoffed. "Like how, blowing up a sun?"

"Don't look at me, I wasn't there," Ryu commented with a roll of his eyes. "But, if these… Asgard are as interested in Antimatter weapons as they say they are, I think we could get an FTL drive or two out of them."

"Speaking of which, when are those SG teams coming back?" Richards questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"21's finally out in the field causing some random snake no end of grief according to the message General Hammond sent, so SG-24 should be in in an hour or two." Ryu informed, yawning slightly. "Mm, the one thing about kids, when they don't sleep, _you_ don't sleep, Shiro was sick all night."

"And _that's_ why I don't have kids… " Richards mused, turning back to the screens.

Ryu chuckled lightly as he turned away and headed for the exit. "Ah, it'll be worth it," he commented as he left. "They _are_ the future after all."

* * *

 **Later - Stargate Command**

* * *

"Where'd you get that bruise, Jaden?" Sasha asked, as the aforementioned Corporal stepped into the ready room to grab his gear - Cipher and Adam already ready and waiting for them in the gate room.

"Just a… training thing," Jaden said, as he put on a pair of sunglasses to cover the black eye he had. "Don't worry, it won't effect the mission."

Sasha gave him a look, before she sighed "Did the training involve Adam and that staff weapon the Colonel gave him?" She asked. At his silence as he readied his MP5, Sasha sighed "Why do you just take it, Jaden?"

"I'm a Corporal, he's a Lieutenant." Jaden said shrugging, "Who do _you_ think the General is gonna believe? Hell I don't think the colonel'd believe me if I told him… it's just not worth the trouble. I guess I kinda had it coming asking all those questions about those mobile suits… " he smiled a bit "I don't think I've ever been so excited since joining SGC… there like giant robots from Patlabor or my other shows… not to mention all the other bits of tech they have to offer, I'd do _anything_ to be allowed to take one of those things apart… "

Sasha shook her head with a small smile "Alright, you _were_ acting pretty childish then," she said, before giving him a stern look "But come on Jaden, you don't need to be like this!"

"If I try to talk about it to anyone else, I might get kicked out of the program," He reinforced, shaking his head "Sasha… this whole thing is the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me. I'm exploring whole new worlds, seeking out new life and civilizations, going where no man has gone before! Real Star Trek stuff here! I'm actually making a _difference_ for once in my life! I mean, sure it's all classified now, but… " he shrugged "What else am I gonna do with my life?"

He sighed as he put away his sidearm. "Just tell the Cap not to worry… " he informed as he headed for the exit. "I'll stay quiet this time around."

Sasha just shook her head, before picking out her rifle and followed her teammate and friend to the gate room, where the rest of SG-24 were already waiting, Adam still looking over his new staff weapon. "Ohhh I _love_ this thing… " He said, 'aiming' down the weapon. "I prefer my old gun, but this is nice… "

"Just make sure you give it back to Colonel Pinkerton when he comes back from his mission," Cipher sighed, looking at the latest two arrivals. "Good, let's get going… Jaden, what's with the Sunglasses?"

"Meh, found them in my locker." Jordan said, "Wanted to break them in."

Cipher rose an eyebrow, while Adam smirked slightly, but stopped when Sasha glared at him. "Alright, let's head over." The Captain said, as the Stargate finished dialing, and the gate flashed back to life. "Gotta get there soon and give them the warning to expect our alien allies. Don't want them to just teleport in on top of them out of the blue with no warning." With that said, the four-man SG Team headed towards the Gate, and walked on through.

THe near-instantaneous trip through the wormhole deposited the team back at Mendel Colony, where the Dagger still stood guard, though thankfully as this was a scheduled gate-in the shotgun of doom was not pointed in their general direction.

Now they just had to warn the mercs about the Asgard's unfortunate tendency to just beam in without warning. Last thing they needed were a bunch of paranoid marines shooting up one of their allies.

O'Neill would kill them.

" _Welcome back,_ " the Dagger pilot greeted, the faceplate looking in their direction. " _The Bosses will be down momentarily, just finishing some last minute business._ "

"Ah, good." Cipher said, "Though, please send your superiors a warning please: we messaged the Asgard about your positron weapons, and they showed an interest. They may or may not be showing up anytime now."

" _What sigils are their gate address?_ " the pilot questioned as he prepped to contact his superior officers.

"Actually, they usually come by ship." A hum was heard prior to a form depositing itself in the gate room, the familiar form of a Roswell Gray appearing. "...And they usually beam in without warning."

"Greetings. I am Kvasir of the Asgard High Council."

The suit's shotgun moved half an inch from its resting position before freezing, showing the pilot's remarkable self control. " _I would suggest, next time you give us more warning than a second,_ " the pilot informed tersely. " _We have a tendency to have itchy trigger fingers when it comes to sudden intrusions._ "

The Asgard's tone could easily be mistaken for O'Neill's as he replied, looking up at the massive machine as if he were looking at the weather. "Clearly. My transport is currently orbiting the station; once our talks are completed, I will inform the High Council. Shall we get going?"

Cipher facepalmed. "Why did O'Neill have to be the one to make contact with the Asgard first?"

"Because he had the Ancient database uploaded into his head so he could dial another freaking galaxy to get their help?"

Adam glared at Jaden, wordlessly telling him to shut up.

The door out of the Fenrir Gateroom opened up to a trio a figures, one being Kira who SG-24 already met, and the other two being the ones O'Neill briefed them on, Ryu - who O'Neill theorized to be the one in charge of their black ops, and Lacus, who the Colonel just hadn't been able to get a proper read on.

"I see we have an extra guest," Kira noted benignly as she looked the Asgard over with a careful eye. "Greetings, my name is Kira Hisanaga, Founder and leader of Fenrir, with me are my Husband, Ryu, and our wife, Lacus."

"Greetings," The alien nodded "I am Kvasir of the Asgard High Council, pleased to meet you."

Kira nodded in returned as she continued to study the first _true_ alien she had met. "If you would follow me, we have the meeting room setup for our negotiations," Lacus spoke up in her kind voice. "Although, I am afraid we do not know what you are capable of consuming, Councillor Kvasir."

"The gesture is appreciated, miss Hisanaga, but unnecessary. From what General Hammond's message indicated, you seem to have our greatest hope in defeating the Replicators." Kvasir informed bluntly.

"Besides firearms." Adam muttered just loud enough to be heard.

The Asgard muttered something in his native language that none of them could understand, although they got the feeling he was saying something about 'stupid ideas that actually work'.

"You speak of our Anti-Matter Weaponry," Kira said understandingly. "Why don't we go to the meeting room, and we can discuss the details there."

"Very well." The Asgard followed the humans as they walked through the facility, catching more than a few stares.

"Your people seem to be interested in my presence." Kvasir commented curiously.

"It's not that, Councilor. It's the fact that you're...well..." Lacus tried to find a way to voice the reason diplomatically.

"Naked. Yes. Stargate Command personnel have commented on that many times. Thor ignores it, as do I."

"Plus, you are the first alien we have seen that _isn't_ a fossil," Ryu added calmly as they came up to an ornate set of doors that opened automatically to what looked like a conference room, within the room were three older men and a woman what looked to be a few years older than the leaders of Fenrir. "Please, have a seat, and we can begin with introductions."

Once everyone was seated Kira spoke up. "Please allow me to introduce our guests, these are the leaders of the major powers of our world and the unified government that was formed recently, the elected Chief Councillor of the Earth Sphere Alliance, Uzumi Nara Attha, the President of the Earth Alliance, James Henderson, the Supreme Chairman of the PLANT Council, Siegel Clyne, and the Chief Representative of the United Emirates of ORB, Rondo Mina Sahaku.

"And these," she continued, turning to the assembled leaders. "Are our extraterrestrial guests, SG-24, Captain Cipher, Lieutenant Urei, Lieutenant Vostok and Corporal Takeo, and representing the Asgard High Council is Councillor Kvasir."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Uzumi spoke up after a few seconds, giving them a calm smile. "I hope that these negotiations can proceed beneficially for all of us."

"As do we, Councilor Attha." Cipher nodded, "I Hope this is the beginning of a great partnership between us all."

"Shall we begin? The future of our galaxies is at state." Kira, knowing the Asgard's 'bug problems', gestured everyone to take their seats.

As she took her seat, she folded her hands before her and turned her attention to Kvasir. "Councillor Kvasir, would you be willing to give us some information on these Replicators, during the last visit, Lt. Colonel Pinkerton was able to give us some, but, if you are willing, can you tell us more?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course. The Replicators are machines, made of blocks using kiron cells as a connector. They absorb all forms of directed energy attacks, but as SG-1 proved last year, projectile weapons are most effective. And as you may have been informed, they mostly resemble insects when interconnected."

"Thus, bugs."

"And they act like it as well, with a hive mind. The more there are, the more intelligent they become. The Replicators have fought us for many years, and until now, we have been on the losing front. You represent our greatest hope to fend them off."

Kira nodded in understand as she pulled out a tablet and set it on the table. "This tablet hold several designs for our Antimatter Cannons, including a prototype that is to go onto a new destroyer-type ship," she informed. "It is yours, but in return, we would like Faster than Light Drives."

"The Asgard are prepared to offer access to our interstellar hyperspace technology, as well as shield generators and scientific assistance."

"That's...generous." Lacus commented in surprise.

"You clearly underestimate our need. The Replicators are on the verge of wiping us out. If we do not stop them, they will wipe us out, then they will seek out the next largest source of advanced technology and raw materials." Kira got the message: if the Asgard lost, the Milky Way was next.

"Very well, the designs are yours then," she announced as she passed the tablet along to Kvasir. "Should your people need help with them, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Hermiod will be arriving in three days to assist you with our hyperdrive and shielding technologies. Many of the principles will be rather difficult for you to comprehend."

"I am sure," Ryu agreed, nodding his head. "I look forward to working with Hermiod then, it would be nice to see what we have been missing all this time."

"I believe he will be just as eager." Kvasir said nodding.

Kira nodded before turning to the Captain of SG-24. "So, has your leader come to a decision on whether or not they wish to work with us?" she asked politely.

"They have," Cipher nodded, "After some discussion, both the President and General Hammond have agreed that operating with you is in all of our best interest."

"That is good to hear," Kira announced with a small smile. "Shall we begin with how our forces shall interact, I have several volunteers with our Marines and Commando Divisions that will be willing to work with your SG teams as part of their command structure, we are also prepared to accept several of your personnel who wish to work with our equipment."

"Speaking of which, I think Jaden wants to take a better look at your Mobile Suits." Cipher said, "And once Colonel Pinkerton gets back from his mission, you'll have something else to tinker with."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "As in?"

"A Goa'uld sarcophagus."

"...I thought SG-21 was an assault team."

"They are. Those things are REALLY heavily guarded."

"I see, I'll have my researchers on standby then," Kira said with a nod. "If the healing power is as you claim, then the technology we could recover from it would be very beneficial."

"And if we can remove the 'drives you insane and evil' thing, it would come in handy."

The Asgard at the table did not like the mentioning of the Goa'uld device. "You can forgive us if we do not aid you in refining the technology. One of our greatest minds was driven mad by it when he was taken host by Ra 10000 years ago.

"We understand," Ryu replied, bowing his head. "And should SG-21 be successful, we will be taking the utmost care in handling it."

* * *

 **P2T-495**

* * *

A glider made a strafing run on the fleeing SG team, who took cover in a crater created by an Al'kesh plasma bomb before running to the gate.

"What in the Holy Fuck did we do to piss off Morrigan's Raven Guard?!"

"Besides being here, Colonel?!"

"BESIDES that, Williams!"

The mission had gone as expected: SG-21 had gotten to the temple where the reanimating device was until the Raven Guard had found them and began shooting at them. The Tau'ri had gotten half a mile from the complex when the Ravens unleashed the many gliders and Al'kesh on them.

"Sir!" the whine of another glider was heard before Ron screamed in anger, taking aim with his M203 launcher and firing at the glider, the 40mm grenade impacting the cockpit.

And sending the fighter towards the gate. "Oh, please don't hit the DHD!"

The glider instead impacted the stargate, unearthing and knocking it over. And doing nothing else.

"...What in the fuck does it take to destroy one of those things?!"

"No idea, but get to the DHD _**AND DIAL THE DAMN GATE**_!" Ron barked, as Williams ran up to the DHD with the address for Earth.

* * *

 **Stargate Command**

* * *

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" Alarms went off as the gate activated, and the security teams pointed their weapons at the iris.

"Sergeant Harriman?" The NCO in question barely gave General Hammond a glance. "Receiving radio transmission. It's SG-21, sir."

"Put it through."

Static was heard before Ron's voice rang in through the speakers. "Stargate Command, this is SG-21-9er! Mission failure, repeat, mission failure! We need to get through NOW!"

"Colonel, I can send through reinforcements-"

"The gate's on its' back, sir! Anyone coming through will die!"

Hammond cursed, they _need_ that sarcophagus. However a thought crossed his mind "Colonel, close the Gate!"

" _Wait, WHAT?!_ "

"Shut the gate off on your end, we need to dial the Fenrir Gate." The General informed, "Trust me on this Colonel, I have a plan."

"Oh, fuck!" The gate shut down seconds later. "Sargeant, dial P7U-337."

"Aye, sir."

* * *

Cipher's radio pinged on "Hm? One moment… " He said to the other councilors as he turned the Radio on. "General? We're not due back-"

" _Cipher, I need to speak with Miss Hisanaga right NOW._ " Hammond spoke with urgency, " _SG-21's lives depend on this!_ "

The Captain's eyes widened before he nodded, pulling the radio earpiece out. "Umm, excuse me, but General Hammond wishes to speak with you, Mrs. Hisanaga."

Kira blinked but nodded as she accepted the radio. "Kira here, how may I help you, General?" she questioned curtly.

" _SG-21 is pinned down on P2T-495. I would send reinforcements to support them, but the gate's been knocked on its' backside. If I send anyone through, they'll be killed instantly._ "

"But not us?"

" _You may have something that can fit through the gate._ "

Kira looked over to Ryu who nodded and left the room. "It's on its way," she assured. "Tell your team to be ready to move quickly, we do not want it to engage in a lengthy battle."

" _We only told them to expect help, and we can't dial in while you're connected._ "

"Then shut down the gate. SG-24 can warn them to get out of there."

" _Understood, Miss Hisanaga. Hammond out._ " The link cut out as the gate shut down.

Kira passed the radio back to the captain. "Be ready to contact your team," Kira told him. "Knowing my husband, he may try to do something crazy."

* * *

"Have Lunamaria prepped for launch," Ryu ordered as he walked through the hall with a purposeful stride. "The Impulse will be launching first, followed by Beowulf squad and Grendell squad in the assault shuttles, a third shuttle will then follow to extract SG-21."

"Sir!" a marine repled before jogging off as Ryu walked into a prep room.

"Load up light," he called out to the two squads as he entered, the ten men and women in the room snapping to attention before grabbing their weapons and ammo. "I want both squads having two anti-air missiles and two anti-tank missiles," he continued as he pulled on a flack vest and picked up an assault rifle with a grenade launcher attachment. "This is an extraction mission, expect heavy enemy forces and surrounded allies, so check your fire."

"Sir!" the two squads replied as they finished grabbing their gear and followed him out of the prep room to a small hanger with three black colored shuttles were waiting.

"Shuttles are ready sir!" one of the pilots called out as they loaded up, Ryu slipping into the co-pilot seat for the third shuttle.

"Alright, Central, this is Ryu, raise the Gate and open Impulse Hangar along with Shuttle Hangar 4," he ordered, alarms blaring seconds later.

The hanger doors opened to show the interior of Mendel, a section of it parting as the Stargate slowly lifted into view, the black dagger stepping to the side to allow a clear flying lane, next to their hangar a red haired blue eyed woman sat in a small looking fighter jet surrounded by what looked to be the top and bottom of a mobile suit with a second flying carry what looked to be oversized thrusters.

" _This is your first combat deployment, Lunamaria,_ " Ryu announced as the gate began to spin. " _Your objective is to keep the enemy air assets off of our backs as we extract SG-21 and their package, no heroics, understood?_ "

"Roger that," Lunamaria said, as she flicked on the controls as the fighter came to life. "I'll head out with the Force Silhouette." She smirked slightly "Can't wait to see the look on their faces."

" _Cool it Hawke,_ " Ryu reprimanded cooly. " _We have yet to face the Goa'uld in combat, do_ not _get cocky._ "

"Aye, sir, no heroics. Just another day at the office."

* * *

The SG team took cover behind another downed glider, taking the fighter's staff cannons in a twist of irony, using them against the Jaffa. "My kingdom for a fucking Cockerill!"

"Amen to that, sir! I'll put in a request to get one when we get home!"

"If you're planning to carry it on your back, Parez, think again: it's an anti-tank gun! At least we can fit it to a small truck so we can drag it with us!" The gate 'flushed' upwards, spitting out the vortex before receding.

SG-21 and the Jaffa held their breath in anticipation for what was about to come through, although the Jaffa held that zealous belief that their 'god' would give them the power to strike down their enemies.

Suddenly four objects roared towards the sky from the event horizon, Pinkerton's eyes picking out what looked to be a pair of small fighters, one featuring an oversized backpack, and what looked to be a pair of legs and a torso.

"Sir, is that-"

"It's one of those Fenrir novelty robots! Fuck it; take advantage of the distraction and head back to the temple! It's a four mile march, and we've got a LOT of Jaffa on our asses!"

Williams nervously looked to his CO. "The mission's still on, sir?"

"As long as that gate's on its' back, the mission is always on, Lieutenant! Reload and prepare to engage!" SG-21 reloaded their weapons as the machine combined, forming a Mobile suit.

Ron had low expectations of its' performance: the Jaffa could be cunning when facing an unknown foe, and SG teams had been captured too many times to make him believe that the Jaffa couldn't adapt to this new foe.

Three slim shuttles followed after the mobile suit and quickly zeroed in on the moving SG team, the two flanking shuttle's opening up from their sides and deployed what looked like miniguns allowing the squad inside to fire down on the entrenched Jaffa, giving them a clear lane to the ship. " _SG-21, this is Ryu Hisanaga of Fenrir, heard you were having some trouble,_ " their radios crackled to life as the miniguns and soldiers opened fire.

"You heard right: we got spotted by Morrigan's Raven Guard as we tried to make a move for the sarcophagus! We've have gliders and Al'kesh trying to kill us for the past hour and a-" The whine of another squadron of gliders coming in was heard, causing the Lt Colonel to groan. "Oh, COME ON! Gliders inbound! If you've got missiles, use them! They don't have ECM!"

The lead shuttle dipped as a flanking one rotated it's side to show a soldier hefting some kind of rocket launcher that held some similarities to their own stinger missiles to his shoulder and aimed down the sight before launching a missile directly at the Glider.

The missile impacted, turning the glider into little more than shards of naquadah which impacted the ground. "Keep it up!" A louder whine was heard as two Al'kesh approached from the south. "Oh, hell." A green bolt impacted the hull of the lead Al'kesh, causing it to smoke slightly before turning towards the Mobile suit.

" _What the hell?! I hit that thing! It should be a smoking wreck!_ " Lunamaria shouted in shock as she swooped past.

"If this is the Mobile Suit's pilot, those things are made of the same shit the gate's made of! It's not as efficient, but it does absorb the energy to a point! Otherwise the snakes wouldn't be using it to build their ships!"

" _Oh, NOW he tells us_!" A soldier in one of the shuttles cursed out.

" _Keep it busy, Pilot Hawke,_ " Ryu ordered sternly. " _Remember, the first weapon of a pilot is their mind, if brute force doesn't work, use your cunning._ "

"Aim for the cockpit! Destroy it, and it'll crash to the ground!"

"Thanks for the input, Colonel; any other kernels of wisdom?!" "

How about keep everything from the DHD? If that thing's destroyed, we're stuck here!"

A staff cannon bolt impacted the Impulse's shield, but Luna returned fire, blasting a hole through the cockpit of the lead Al'kesh, sending it crashing to the ground on top of a group of Jaffa, exploding in a fireball. "HIT THE DECK!"

The lead shuttle moved between SG-21 and the crashing Al'kesh and as the large ship exploded it took the brunt of the shock wave for the grounded team. " _Alright, into the base!_ " Ryu shouted over the radio as the shuttles neared the Goa'uld stronghold, the lead shuttle opening up to allow Ryu to jump out next to the SG team. " _Beowulf, Grendel squads, take leave two gunners, the rest follow SG-21 inside with me!_ "

"About time! Twenty-One, time for revenge!" Ron reloaded his M16A3 with a Beta-C mag and replaced a 40mm grenade into the launcher. "We owe the Raven Guard enough bullets to kill an elephant!" SG-21 moved forward, gunning down any Jaffa that Fenrir missed. "Temple's four miles off! These assholes'll fight to the death, so give them no quarter. Aim for their symbiote pouches, then put a bullet through their heads!"

Ryu nodded his understanding as he began to fire off single shots from his rifle with unerring accuracy as the group advanced, the squads of Fenrir commandos fanning out around their leader as they returned fire against the Goa'uld. "Grenades!" Ryu barked out. "3'o'clock!"

A pair of commandos snapped off frag grenades from their belts and tossed them at the indicated position, forcing the Jaffa from cover lest they get ripped apart by the shrapnel.

The march finally reached the Celtic-styled temple, with a snag: the Jaffa had set up staff cannons. "Oh, shit, this could be bad." Ron glared at his 2IC for a brief moment. "You think?! Launchers!" Tanya reached over her shoulder to get her M79 'Thumper' 40mm launcher, only to be forced to the ground as Williams pushed her to the ground to avoid a staff blast.

"We really need a bigger gun, ma'am." "We need a fucking TANK." She took aim and fired the M79, blowing up one of the positions, freeing Fenrir to get closer. "I REALLY hate those things." Anderson fired his stolen cannon at the other position, killing the Jaffa manning the gun. "On the other hand... We're keeping these."

"Where's the entrance?" Ryu questioned as he sniped a gunner with a well placed headshot followed by a grenade from his underbarrel launcher, the shuttles overhead making strafing runs, allowing the gunners to open up on the emplaced positions.

"Big freakin' gateway; it's on the other side of the building. The coffin's in the deepest part of the temple. Try not to hit it, please."

"Do you take me for an idiot, Colonel?" Ryu questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I just don't want it damaged. We didn't nearly get killed fifty different times in the past two hours just to lose what we came here for."

"Let's get moving then, we have a limited time frame to work in," Ryu suggested as he fired at more Jaffa. "I'd rather be out of here before they decide to just raze everything."

"There's a reason the coffin's here; it's an important religious site for Morrigan's human slaves." A whine was heard as a staff cannon blast impacted the ground outside the temple. "Oh, that's just LOVELY! We've got a freaking Ha'tak in orbit! Fuck this; SG-21, get inside and kill everything! I don't care if it's human or Jaffa! If it's in the way, get it OUT of the way!"

"That's not SOP, Colonel!" "And maybe if they heard me, they'll flee in droves!"

The slaves did, indeed, hear him, and got deeper into the temple, allowing Fenrir and SG-21 to get the 'coffin', as Ron nicknamed it, out of the temple with ease as they dragged it out of the temple and towards the shuttle.

"How's your robot doing?!"

Ryu quickly checked a readout on what looked to be a wrist mounted smartphone showing the bios of the two squads and the pilot of the mobile suit, along with the status of said mobile suit. "Like I need to have stricter training with prototype pilots," he growled as he checked a connecting hallway for hostiles. "I should've been the one to pilot it, but… no time to adjust the OS."

"So the gliders fucked it up. Called it." "Sir, come on-" "Parez, giant robots are novelty items, shit for anime and movies. Not for actual combat. It's the way shit works."

Ron could be right and wrong at once. Against Mobile Armors, Mobile Suits were more agile, but against conventional fighters with energy weapons like gliders...it was up in the air. But at the moment, the Impulse was getting its' metallic rear handed to it by a bunch of winged bugs.

"Rookie pilot in a prototype machine that has weaker armor than normal due to its segmented nature," Ryu pointed out in annoyance, unloading into a squad of Jaffa that tried to intercept them. "We were short on options so stop bitching when we save your asses."

"Not bitching. Stating a fact. A few SAMs would've done the trick just as easily. But hey, you've got your sarcophagus, you showed the Goa'uld your fancy robot and killed a fuckton of Jaffa. Two out of three ain't bad."

"Two out of three?"

"They're tech thieves. And your pilot didn't shoot down all those gliders, plus there's a mothership in orbit taking scans. Congrats, you just gave them the blueprints to build that thing."

Ryu rolled his eyes as they came up to the room the sarcophagus was stored in. "Grendel-Two and Three, breach and clear, flashbangs," he ordered, pointing to the door. "Having a mobile suit is one thing, _piloting_ it, is another."

The two commandos quickly went to work on the door, wiring a breaching charge onto it as the other prepped a flashbang. "Ready," Two announced, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Go," Ryu ordered, his back to the pair as he watching the rear.

They threw in the flashbang, blinding the JAffa inside, allowing the marines to gun them down with ease. "We're not going to have much time until the temple collapses under that mothership's guns, so time to go. Your place or mine?"

"Excuse me?" Ryu questioned as the marines and commandos worked together to lift the sarcophagus.

"Which address do we need to dial when we get back to the gate, Mr. Hisanaga? Yours or ours?"

"Ours, unless you think yours has enough room for three shuttles and a mobile suit," Ryu commented as he took point, heading for the exit. "Shuttle teams, prep for evac, we have the package."

" _Understood boss, on our way,_ " one of the pilots replied crisply. " _The Impulse is banged up pretty badly sir, she's able to take out those gliders, but not without cost._ "

Ryu sighed. "Roger that," he confirmed.

He glared at Ron before bluntly saying "Shut up."

"I wasn't going to say anything. Besides 'get moving': I'm fond of not getting hit with plasma."

* * *

Mo'hok, First Prime of Morrigan, was getting rather annoyed with the human-shaped combat machine. While he and his gliders could damage it, the machine refused to die!

"Jaffa, kree! Focus your attacks on the machine's head!" The scarab-shaped fighters broke off, focusing their attacks on the machine's head. Without it, whatever was controlling it could not see. And if it could not see, it was finished.

The machine showed it rather surprising nimbleness as it dodged some of the blasts, only to be slammed by a follow up shot, taking out half of the head. "Dammit!" Luna cursed as she was pushed against her restraints from the impact. "Stop. Moving!" she shouted as she returned fire, switching the two secondary cameras for targeting.

The gliders fired their staff cannons at the Impulse's shield, burning into layers of the armor. It wasn't designed to deal with heavy staff cannon fire.

"This is getting ridiculous! How the hell did the SGC deal with these things for five years on end?!"

" _Pilot Hawke,_ " Luna groaned, yup, her boss was _pissed_ at her. " _Get ready to leave, we have the package, and you_ will _be pulling double training._ "

"Yes… sir," Luna sighed reluctantly, she could _see_ her, admittedly, small social life shrinking away.

If fire could rain from the skies, a Ha'tak glassing a planet would come pretty close to being it. "Drop us off, then circle 'round to dive through the gate as soon as we punch in that last symbol! We don't have a remote dialer, so gotta use the DHD!"

"You sure about that, Pinkerton?" Ryu shouted over the sound of the minigun lighting up enemy emplacements.

"If there was a ship-mounted DHD, we'd know about it...Do you have a freaking rank? You hate me, so calling you by your first name is a bit moronic."

"Then don't call me mister!" Ryu shouted back his fingers flying over the console as he adjusted the thrusters on the fly to compensate for the pilot's maneuvers. "Get ready, you will have ten seconds to dial!"

"Oh, won't that be fun." The Lt. Colonel jumped out of the craft as soon as he was able, rushing to the DHD, punching in the address as quickly as he could. "Couldn't give me twenty, could he. Dialing the right address takes time!" He hit the point of origin, then smacked the orange globe, activating the gate, which 'flushed' upwards. "GO! GO DAMN IT, GO!"

The shuttle swooped in a bit closer to the colonel allowing him to jump in before the sides closed, ahead of them the Impulse broke into three parts as it dived into the gate, followed by the shuttles, looking behind them as they came out inside of Mendel, they witnessed the light green-yellow energy shield snap into place over the wormhole, impacts rippling across it. "Uncork the beer, we made it home alive," Ryu called out with a sigh as he relaxed. "Any injured with your people, Colonel?"

"We all took grazes from staff blasts at one point or another. It's all superficial; nothing a little hydrogen peroxide won't fix. Second we get back, I'm putting in a requisition form for a truck and an anti-tank gun. Something that's better than a freaking 40mm launcher." "You're obsessed with shit fitting through that gate." Ron chuckled, patting his rifle. "I never said it would be pretty. As long as it works, it can be the ugliest thing ever made."

"Give us a bit and we'll have handheld beam weapons of all shapes and sizes for you," Ryu announced as the shuttle landed, the side doors opening up to a small crowd of techs and medics. "I'm sure you'll enjoy playing with those."

Anderson gestured to his staff cannon before his CO spoke for him. "We like lasers. But sometimes lasers don't work. Like the Replicators. I'll keep my guns...though I need something better than an M16. But hey, you've got a coffin. Go put some people in it!"

From the cheeriness, he was probably trying to suggest to put terminally ill people in the device to both heal them and have the techs figure out how to make it better.

Ryu would never know, nor did he care.

"Eventually," Ryu said as he climbed out of the co-pilots seat, the techs hauling said coffin away. "It'll be scanned first, see what we can learn from that, then an initial test and quite possibly breaking it down into its components."

"Have fun. If you don't mind, I'd like to head back to Earth. No offense to your doctors, but I'd rather have Doc Fraiser look my people over." The Colonel got out of the shuttle, walking towards the DHD. "Well, that mission sucked."

"We got the sarcophagus."

"We needed help getting it, Captain. Our job is to take out enemy positions without aid. So we failed. As such, we're going to get better equipped for the next mission."

Ron dialed the gate and input his iris code as soon as the puddle flattened out. "Let's go."

* * *

"The pilot did pretty good…" Jaden said, looking at the combat recording they had just watched. "Considering it was their first fight against the Goa'uld… gonna have to do something to give that shield more protective power against their staff cannons, maybe even improve the firepower of that beam rifle… "

Kira hummed a bit as she was looking over the data. "True, but we do have a high expectation for our pilots," she informed him bluntly. "Plus, the Impulse has a weight limit in order for it to work its multi-part function, and as it stands it's pushing the limits for it right now."

"Well, you could start by taking out redundant parts to make it lighter, more cost effective." Jaden shrugged as Kira glanced at him. "I mean… I know your machines are _leagues_ more advanced than what we've got, and I'm not gonna pretend I know a thing about how they work, but when I work on aircraft I often find that there are a lot of things someone can do to reduce the number of parts used, make it lighter, without sacrificing performance. Maybe you could do something with the Impulse?"

"Mobile Suits are not that simple," Kira informed with a sigh. "Each part is critical to the unit's function, take one piece out, and the entire thing doesn't work like it's supposed to, the Impulse is doubly so, its operation is not as simple as LEGO blocks sticking together."

"I suppose it makes sense…" Jaden sighed. "With all of this new tech, I'm gonna have to completely rethink how engineering works… "

"You ain't the only one," Cipher added. "But at least in this case, the tech is _remotely_ similar to what we deal with back home. Makes it a _looot_ easier for us."

"That is why we gave you the jet first," Lacus informed, a small smile on her face. "From your reactions to our mobile suits, we were able to figure out that you hadn't constructed any yourselves."

"Yeah… giant robots are still very much fictional in our world," Jaden chuckled sheepishly. "Like, stuff from Macross, Patlabor… I never thought anyone would ever, you know… _do it_." He adjusted his sunglasses "It's It's ah… kinda why I… earlier I over uhh… sorry… "

Kira rose an eyebrow before shrugging. "No worries, I have seen worse reactions," she commented, muttering under her breath something about sociopaths. "I'm pretty sure the light's aren't that bright in here, after all, we keep them fairly dim."

"Huh?" Jaden asked, before Kira pointed towards her eyes. "Oh! Sunglasses… Uh, it's alright I… like keeping them on, don't worry."

Kira's eyes bored into him for a moment before shrugging it off. "If you will excuse me, I have some mission reports I need to work through, and I'm sure you have some reports to file for yourselves."

"Indeed we do," Cipher nodded, "Again, thank you for your assistance earlier Mrs. Hisanaga."

Kira nodded, before she and Lacus left, as did Cipher and his team. "…Jaden, seriously: what is up with the sunglasses?" he asked, "You never wear those before."

Jaden shrugged "Just… wanted to wear them." He said, "I think they look cool… "

Cipher rose an eyebrow "Take 'em off for a moment, would ya?" he asked.

"…is that an order, or-"

"Take 'em off before I pull them off," Cipher groaned. Jaden paused, before he sighed, taking the sunglasses off, revealing the rather noticeable black eye he had. "Son of a, where did you get _that_?"

"Training… accident," Jaden informed quickly. "I… didn't want this to take me off the mission, so I just… put them on… no one noticed, so… no harm done!"

"The hell kind of training were _you_ doing?" Cipher asked, as Adam smirked slightly.

Jaden gulped slightly "You know, usual stuff," he said. "A… lightweight hit me in the eye, accident ya know. I'll be more careful next time sir."

Cipher's eyes narrowed slightly, he could tell he was lying… but for what reason, he couldn't tell. "…see to it," he said. "Come on, don't want to keep SGC waiting."

"Yes sir," Jaden nodded as he followed the three officers back to where the Stargate was.

The 'gate was already dialing as they approached, no doubt Kira or Lacus warned them of their departure. " _Safe travels._ " the MS pilot called out in a semi-bored tone.

"See you next time," Cipher called back, giving the mobile suit a quick salute before he and Sasha passed through the Gate first. Jaden was next, as he approached the gate - though Adam poked his leg as he passed through with his staff, before he walked on through too.

Unfortunately for SG-24, someone was waiting for them in the briefing room.

And the sight of black suit-red tie wearing Senator Robert Kinsey was a sight long hated. He nearly got them enslaved by the Goa'uld Apophis four years prior and if Kinsey had his way, they'd be allied with the Aschen Confederation, which would have ended badly.

"Ah, Captain. I was wondering when you would come back. I've got questions that need answering."

"Senator Kinsey," Cipher growled out, "What an… _unexpected_ surprise… what are _you_ doing here?"

"My job: ensuring the SGC isn't causing more problems for this great country."

"Like hell." Cipher shot back, "You're just here to try and shut us down. AGAIN. Or maybe you like the idea of having a snake in your head."

"Knowing how _he's_ run things, it'd be an improvement." Jaden whispered to Sasha, who snorted.

"I'm here, people, to speed up negotiations to the state level." Kinsey said, "Once that's done, we can finally get to work." They knew EXACTLY what that meant: he would put the program in the light of day. Which was the LAST thing they needed.

"Senator, if I may speak… " Jaden spoke up, "Going state-level is a _horrible_ idea at this time, if the public found out about the Stargate, _and_ the fact we've been attacked by aliens multiple times it could cause panic on a global level, not to mention the cultural clashes this would cause, not to mention how so many nations will clamor for the technology, and it will just become more and more hard to regulate the tech." He pointed back at the gate "You want _China_ to start getting stuff from out of there? Or the Middle East?"

"I think we can trust the United States to keep it in-country." Kinsley shrugged it off. "Besides, if it weren't for General West's blunder, we wouldn't be dealing with the threat of alien invasion. If that stargate down there remained shut down forever, we would be infinitely safer. And I have my orders from the president to make this go smoothly. So why don't you tell me what I need to know?"

"They would've come anyways, Stargate or no Stargate sir." Cipher informed, "Goa'uld have starships with big guns and soldiers who have been fighting in intergalactic wars while we were still clashing clashing swords and muskets with england. The Stargate is our only way to fight back… "

"I think the senator forgot what happened _last time_ we tried doing it _his_ way." Sasha pointed out with a smirk "Apophis's motherships didn't even take a _scratch_ from those 'Goa'uld Buster' missiles of yours. And it took SG1 to save _the entire planet._ "

Kinsey attempted to keep his cool, but that was quickly broken as the none-too-polite SG team from hell entered the briefing room.

"Ah, Senator Retardo. How can we help you?"

"Either you have no sense of self-preservation, Lt. Colonel-"

Ron began laughing at the politician. "Ah, but here's a problem: You're a senator. Politicians can't give me orders. Actually, the only reason you shut down the SGC four years ago was because you blackmailed the President. No chance of that now, fucktard. Anyone know where General Hammond is? We were schuduled for a briefing in about ten minutes, and I wanted to be here early."

"In the briefing room, we just met with him." Cipher said, pointing back to the meeting room. "Glad to see your still in one piece, Ron."

"Getting to work at long last." Kinsey put his arm against the door. "If it weren't for the funding coming from my office-"

"Just because you paid for my team's creation means nothing." Ron stated, "I work for the military. Now, get the hell out of my way, or I will fulfill Colonel O'Neill's lifelong dream of shooting you, then tying you to the gate, dialing it AND LETTING THE VORTEX VAPORIZE YOU!"

Kinsey's face drained of color before backing away, because he WOULD. "Thank you." SG-21 walked into the briefing room, leaving SG-24 with the corrupt senator.

"Well, if that is all senator, we've got other things to do regarding our latest assignment." Cipher said, before giving him a lazy salute "Good day… Senator Retardo."

Kinsley steamed, as SG-24 left him - Jaden desperately holding in his chuckles.

* * *

While the SGC was busy dealing with Kinsey, Fenrir was getting ready for his arrival. SG-24 and SG-1 left their opinions of the man behind: a corrupt politician who believed a little too much in God and the 'manifest destiny of the United States'.

If there was a god, SG-1 was his right hand and Kinsey was the devil trying to prevent them from doing God's work. Irony at its' finest.

Kira sighed as she spun the pen she was using around her thumb, staring at the paperwork that was spread out before her. Some we various mission reports, others were project and research updates, and finally construction status for several of their new ships, in particular was the new Destroyer they were developing.

What drew the most attention to _this_ particular ship was it's primary weapon, a unique positron cannon that, instead of firing a single massive blast, featured special capacitors and cooling system to allow for a 'burst' fire of three successive - but relatively weaker - blasts for the cost of a single normal blast.

' _The_ Naglfar _is still awhile away from completion, they haven't even installed the power systems for the ship,_ ' she thought to herself as she began writing on a specific page. ' _Right now that's the best candidate to start working with the Asgard with their tech, I'll have what's been finished to R &D's shipyard along with the current construction crew._'

Kira hummed as she put the paperwork into her 'outbox' for her assistant to pass along to the proper people. "Lily?" she called out, getting her magenta haired, silver eyed, assistant's attention. "When was it the Asgard are due to arrive again?"

"17:00 ORB standard time, ma'am," Lily replied dutifully, making Kira mentally thank whatever higher being it was that brought the woman with an Eidetic Memory to Fenrir's doorstep. "They are sending one of their science teams to assist us until they believe we have a firm grasp on their technology, also, the… Senator Kinsey, is due to arrive tomorrow morning at 09:00 ORB standard, ma'am."

"Please make sure that my schedule is clear for their arrival," Kira informed, signing off on a mission approval form for the elimination of an middle east extremist group. "Any word on the status of our newest recruits?"

"Several have already dropped out of the Commando program and were regulated to the Marine Corps," Lily informed, pushing her glasses up her face as she spoke, data streaming across the specialized lenses. "We have identified three candidates for the Spatial Awareness program and they have accepted training for their abilities."

"Thank you, when their training is finished, make sure they get the associated bonus pay," Kira requested, tapping the end of her pen against her glass desk in thought. "And then transfer them to the Yoroi squadron, they've put in a request for more recruits."

"Yes ma'am," Lily confirmed, making notes on her tablet as Kira set down her pen and stood up, stretching as she did so.

"Take the rest of the day off, Lily," Kira ordered as she let out a small yawn. "I know I will be, can you send a message to Alex letting her know I'm on my way to pick up Shiro and Karen."

"Of course, enjoy your evening, ma'am," Lily called out as Kira left through the door, waving as she did so.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3 Diplomacy

Disclaimer: None of us own Gundam SEED. Goddamn Sunrise… Furthermore, none of us own the Stargate franchise.

"Talking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Radio"_

" **Goa'uld Talking** "

' _ **Goa'uld Thinking**_ '

Chapter Three: Diplomacy

* * *

Jaden grunted as he jinked the controls left, as the Arrowhead fighter flew through the asteroid field, flying close along the surface of the largest asteroid, dodging small spikes as he tested the mobility of the snubfighter. ' _Kinda reminds me of the Avro Canada Arrow,_ ' He thought, but focused on the flight path as he pulled up to avoid slamming into the side of the asteroid, flying through space.

"Don't you think you're cutting it a bit close?" Sasha asked, manning the navigator/gunner seat on the back of the craft, swiveling the turret around.

Jaden smirked "Relax, I know what I'm doing." He said, as he put the _Arrowhead_ into a left turn. "Tally Ho, eyes on bandits. Three Gliders in delta form."

Just as he informed, a group of three Goa'uld gliders were flying in formation through the field of asteroids.

"Shutting off engines," Jaden informed, flicking some switches "Reducing to thruster control."

"Wait, wha?" Sasha asked, "Why are-"

"So they don't detect us." He said, as the engines died off. "This isn't like in atmosphere, we're in space: without air resistance or gravity we can let the inertia carry us forward. Newton's first law."

The Arrowhead did just that, as it continued forward through space above the Goa'uld fighters. As he did, he restricted his use to the compressed air thrusters to maneuver around asteroids, and as he got into the ideal attack position: with the sun to his back.

He carefully lined the target up, the gyroscopes of the craft to move the frame to lead the shot. He couldn't risk locking on with the computer: it would alert them to his presence. So that meant he had to do this the same way they did in the old days: eyeball it. He measured the speed of the fighters, how far they were, adding to how fast the missiles and bullets fired on the _Arrowhead_ …

"Arrowhead, Fox Two!" He announced before he squeezed the trigger as two missiles soared from out beneith the fighter, soaring towards the Gliders - unguided. As the two soared towards the lead fighter, Jaden adjusted the thrusters to aim at the second fighter, leading the shot once more as he pulled another trigger as the quad 40mm guns fired.

The first missile missed its target, but the second one did as it hit right dead and center to the craft, blasting the cockpit and the craft to pieces, and before the remaining to craft could respond, Cannon shells hit along the second fighter, striking something critical as it began to spew smoke, before both craft split off to evade.

"The hunt begins," Jaden chuckled as he reactivated the engines, before pushing the throttle as the space fighter darted forward, picking up speed as it chased down the wounded Glider. "Sasha, keep my six clean if the other one comes around!"

"You got it!" Sasha nodded, swiveling the turret back towards the rear as Jaden chased after the Glider. The young pilot fired off his thrusters in short controlled bursts as he pursued. Since there was no air resistance of gravity in space, he didn't need to go full afterburn in order to keep up, doing wonders to conserve on energy consumption.

The Glider hugged the closest asteroid, as it skimmed along the surface to avoid being locked on by the Arrowhead. But Jaden was relentless, as he stuck to the tail of the Goa'uld fighter, dodging around the rock formations of the asteroid as he tried to get a proper lock. It wasn't difficult keeping pace, with the trail of smoke easily showing him where the fighter was going.

"Get him Jaden!" Sasha encouraged, as he began to close the distance between him and the fighter. The crosshairs lining up against the target, as he achieved a lock… but didn't fire.

Instead, before shooting Jaden checked his six - his flight instructor had always taught him a very critical lesson. The easiest time to shoot an enemy plane down, was when he was shooting at another enemy plane. So every time you're about to shoot an enemy down, you check your six.

Jaden did just that, and sure enough the second Glider was moving up behind him for a kill. ' _Clever Girl…_ ' he thought, smirking slightly. ' _But I'm better._ ' "Hang on Sasha!"

"Why are-oh don't you-"

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Jaden shouted, as the Arrowhead preformed said Barrel Roll, slowing his own speed down and rolling over, as the fast moving Glider on his six was forced to overshoot, right in front of Jaden's line of sight. He pulled the trigger as the cannon rounds hit the Glider, impacting along it before the entire craft exploded in a ball of fire. He wasted no time as he quickly relocated the second fighter - which was attempting to run away, but in its haste left it wide open as Jaden locked on with another missile, and fired one last missile, which streaked forward and struck the last fighter, detonating it.

"And THAT is how its done," Jaden said, clapping his hands.

" _Simulation complete. Disengaging Terminal._ "

Suddenly the area of space around Jaden vanished, and was replaced with the interior of a hangar bay with various equipment sorted around it. The cockpit slid open as Jaden and Sasha stepped out. From the observation deck above, General Hammond and Captain Cipher watched as Jaden stepped down.

"…and he's _just_ a Corporal?" The General asked, looking at the Captain, who shrugged.

"Baffled me to, sir." He informed, "Jaden's performance in aircraft is top notch, one of the best pilots I've ever seen… but I checked his records, and he's been blacklisted from being promoted" He shrugged "I don't know _why_ though. He passed all the exams in TBS, tests and scored with some of the highest marks I've ever seen… kid's desperate to fly, so I recruited him into my team… he may not be an official pilot as far as the Corps's concerned, but I'd trust him behind the controls of anything that flies."

"I can see why," Hammond nodded. "Do you know why he was Blacklisted though?"

"I was actually gonna ask you," Cipher said, "Everyone I asked said it was classified… " he then frowned. "And… I can't believe i've never noticed this, but… he's been acting strange ever since Adam joined the team a few months back."

Hammond nodded. "I'll see what I can dig up," he said, "I make no promises though."

"I just ask for some help, Sir." Cipher shrugged "The kid deserves better than just being a Corporal - may be a bit of a fanboy, but he's a damn good pilot and soldier."

* * *

Kira sighed as she adjusted her uniformed shirt minutely, waiting for the SGC's diplomatic team to arrive for the formal treaty signing. Apparently, according to what SG-24 has told her, this Senator Kinsey that was being sent for the formal event was something of a pain in their sides, always trying to undermine their efforts.

Well, if he tried anything here, he'd find that Fenrir wasn't exactly… _forgiving_ of saboteurs.

"Incoming wormhole!" the monitoring station announced from her left side, the DHD nearby hooked up to several computers to both study it and monitor it for incoming 'traffic'. "Confirmed, SGC Stargate."

"Thank you," she called out as she turned to leave the room. "Let Black-4 know that their friendlies incoming, and don't forget to scan them."

"Yes ma'am!" the operator returned as they set about their tasks.

A few minutes later, Kira arrived and sat down in the meeting room, awaiting the arrival of the Senator. She didn't need to wait long, before the door opened and the Fenrir guards came in first, followed by the now familiar SG-24, and an elderly man wearing a classical black suit with a red tie. "You must be Senator Kinsey?"

"Yes. On behalf of the United States, thank you for seeing me." Arrogant politician with a manifest destiny complex.

Yup, he needed to be shot.

"Of course," Kira said, forcing up a smile. "I do hope this will be the beginning of a prosperous relationship between us and your Stargate Command."

The senator's eye twitched slightly. "Yes… Of course," he said. "Though I do hope that one day we will not need SGC in order to defeat the Goa'uld and other threats to both of our people."

Kira gave him a strange look in response. "Are you not trying to keep the general populace from panicking about the possibility of alien overlords invading?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow in response.

"I am trying to save lives," Kinsley reasoned. "And while I admit SG-1 has been… _Useful_ in fighting the Goa'uld, we cannot hope to keep the public in the dark forever, especially considering how many time they have attempted to destroy us. If all of America could rally the world against the Goa'uld, we would stand a much better chance than with SGC's cloak and dagger approach."

"Never said anything about telling them," Kira informed pointedly. "But regardless, you are here to finalize the treaty, correct?"

"Of course," Kinsey nodded. "With god as my witness I hope this will be the beginning of a productive relationship between us, mrs Hisanaga." Behind him, Kira could see the unpleased faces of SG-24, sans Adam. She struggled not to giggle slightly when Jaden emulated shooting the Senator.

"Very well, let's begin," Kira began as she slid a piece of paper over to the senator. "This is a general contract agreement form, covering everything from combat deployments to development aid, as well as what we would like in return, a share of Naquadah mining, intel on current factions and their known 'Gate Addresses as well as sharing of scientific discoveries with anything related to the 'gate."

"I believe we can arrange that," Kinsey smiled "Anything to keep our worlds blue and pure, right?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees as Kira's eyes hardened and a scrowl appeared on her face. "Be careful who you say that to, Senator," she informed coldly. "In some places that phrase is an automatic Death Sentence."

As Kinsey gulped and nodded, Jaden leaned towards Sasha "I'm _really_ starting to like her." he whispered, as Sasha smirked slightly, but nodded.

"O-Of course," Kinsey nodded, "M-my apologies… but, why is that so?"

"Because, it was the slogan of a group of terrorists who used nuclear weapons to kill thousands of civilians on one of our Colonies," Kira answered, a sneer of disgust on her face. "And ignited a war that killed millions."

This bit of info caused Kinsey and the SG-24 members to recoil slightly "Mother of…" Cipher muttered. "9/11 doesn't compare to _that_ …"

"You… have my deepest sympathies, ma'am." Kinsey said, "I pray something like that will not befall either of our peoples again… "

"That, senator, is Fenrir's job," Kira informed with a cold smirk. "We hunt down those who would disturb the peace for their own gain, and put them down, _hard_."

To the back, Cipher smiled slightly - the more he learned about Fenrir, the more he liked them. ' _Working with these guys will be the best thing to happen to SGC in a long time,_ ' he thought.

"And that is what America wishes to do as well," Kinsey said, before glancing behind him. "You four can wait outside, this may take some time."

"Renolds," Kira called out. "Take them on a tour on the base, sorry, but I want to ensure that there are no problems."

"Yes Ma'am," Renolds nodded, "Please, follow me." The Fenrir officer lead the SG members out of the room, leaving Kira alone with Kinsey. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

"Whoa… " Jaden muttered as they passed through a hallway, which had a window outside giving a spectacular view of space. "I knew this was a space station, but… this is the first time I've ever actually seen space like _this_ … "

Renolds chuckled slightly. "So I'm guessing you've never been into space?"

"Excluding Stargates? Yeah, pretty much," he answered, still looking out the window as they walked. "I mean, I always wanted to join NASA and the space program, but… well, circumstances and all… "

"We've been traveling space ever since the Cosmic Era started off," Renolds said, as they continued moving on. "Ever since George Glenn took off with his personal…" his words droned out of Jaden's head as he continued to look out the window towards space. As he looked out, he could watch as a patrol of two mobile suits flew by, his focus turning completely on them, but wasn't paying attention to where he was walking until…

"Omf!"

"Dou!"

Renolds and the rest of SG-24 looked back, where Jaden had run head-first into a woman wearing a red flight suit, hitting the deck.

"Hey!" The woman shouted, "Watch where you're going jackass!"

"O-Ohh s-sorry!" Jaden said hurriedly, quickly getting back to his feet, before offering his hand to help her up. "I-I uhh, wasn't paying attention, I… sorry."

"Yeah," The woman sighed, before accepting his hand, as he brought her to her feet. "Sorry, I… had a rough day today, CO chewed me up during the training thing for when I flew the Impulse… " she then looked at Jaden, before she blinked "Hey, aren't you one of those guys from Stargate Command?"

"Uh, yeah, I am." Jaden nodded, "Corporal Jaden Takeo, again, sorry I… "

The woman sighed, before she removed her helmet, and Jaden was greeted to the sight of a woman with short almost neck-length rose red hair, and Indigo colored eyes. "It's fine," She said, "Name's Lunamaria Hawke, or just Luna for short."

"Um, n-nice to meet you, L-Luna." Jaden said, gulping slightly.

"So, done training with the Commander, Luna?" Renolds called out, smirking slightly.

Luna groaned "I _know_ I messed up, alright?" She defended, "I got the Impulse all banged up, but the mission was still a success, but he's treating it like I _trashed_ the Impulse!"

"You kinda did." He pointed out, "Half its head was missing, considering all the other damage… "

As Luna grumbled, Jaden blinked as he put the pieces together "Wait, you flew the mobile suit during the mission to save Ron's team?" He asked.

"Yeah… " She muttered, "Got the Impulse Gundam all messed up during the fight - whoever made those fucking Goa'uld fighters needs to get shot… awarded a medal for best engineer, but fucking shot."

"Well, I think you did pretty well all things considered," Jaden shrugged "It was your first time, and the worst Fenrir got was a damaged mobile suit, and you managed to take out a bomber and a bunch of their gliders. I mean, SG teams have been trained to take them down without giant robots but for your first time, it was good."

"You ever fought them before?" Luna asked.

"Goa'uld in general? A few times," He said, "Usually when we're expecting enemy air we pack a few Stinger missiles and all… I pitched an idea of bringing along a truck with a 20mm gun trailer, but no one listens to my ideas." He shook his head "Anyways, if you want to fight the Goa'uld, the best way is to out maneuver them - Death Gliders only have the dual staff cannons, that's it. No missiles or anything, so they're really only good for strafing runs on slow moving targets. The only reason they beat you was that the had the numerical advantage - swarm you with numbers and a constant volley of Staff fire."

Luna rose an eyebrow "Are you trying to say… " she said, "…that you'd do better than me?"

Jaden blinked "Well, maybe?" He said, "I mean… I don't know exactly how to use one of those mobile suits, but I assume the same logic applies to it n usual combat. I mean, you easily could've done red barron tactics by attacking with the sun at your back to blind them, making it harder for them to hit you and all… "

The woman's eyes then narrowed "Are you saying you're _better_ than me?" She demanded.

The Corporal's eyes widened a bit "Wha-oh nonono!" He said, shaking his hands, "I-I mean I… I would've done it differently, or… or… "

"You think you can do better than _me_?" Luna demanded, before she smirked slightly "Why don't you _prove it_?"

Jaden blinked "…eh?"

"You're coming with me to the simulators," She growled, before grabbing him by the collar, and dragging him away. "Let's see if your all talk or not!"

"Should we… Follow them?" Sasha asked.

Renolds sighed "Yes… I just hope she doesn't get _both of them_ in a heap of trouble." He said.

* * *

"Been awhile since we were last here, eh, Linda?" a man with the same hair and eye color as Kira, only his hair was done in a buzz cut and he had a moustache of the same color, asked.

"Yeah, and not for anything quite this momentous, either," replied the first of his two companions, a woman with red hair.

"That would be an understatement," the second woman said, this one having blond hair. "I always thought we'd come to the aliens… Not the aliens coming to us."

"Agreed, Yuna," the man replied. "This is certainly going to be interesting…"

A group of soldiers ran past them "Yeah, and here we thought that ring was some piece of art or junk or something," Yuna said. "Like that weird egg we found in that underground temple in-" more men passed by them. "Huh? What's going on?"

Takeshi pulled one of the soldiers aside. "What's the hurry about?" he asked.

"Lunamaria challenged one of the guys from the Stargate in a flight sim battle!" the soldier replied. "We're heading over to watch!"

Takeshi blinked, before he smiled. "Well, might as well see how good these guys are," he said, before running off to follow the crowds, his wife Linda Yamato and their mutual lover Yuna Falcon right behind him.

* * *

Jaden gulped as he approached the simulator pod in the training room - he could _feel_ the eyes of everyone in the room bearing down on him. He wondered how news of this match spread so fast,but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

' _Just… Ignore them, Jaden…_ ' he thought. ' _Just… Do what mom says: imagine they're all in their underwear._ '

He did that, feeling a bit better. "Hope you're not getting cold feet." Jaden glanced back, as Luna approached him… And he blushed, thinking of the woman in her…

' _NO! NO! Bad brain!_ ' He shook his head. "N-not at all, ma'am," he said. "Just… Nervous."

Luna smirked slightly as she approached her pod. "Don't worry, I'll try to go easy on you." She said. "No promises."

Jaden gulped once more, before he entered his own pod just as Luna did her's.

"Go get her, Jaden!" Sasha called out from the crowd of onlookers, as the screens flashed to life.

"He doesn't stand a chance," one of the soldiers said, "Luna's a red coat _and_ a Coordinator, that Natural hasn't even used an MS before."

"Natural…?" Sasha asked.

"It's what people call humans who weren't genetically modded before birth," he said, "Luna's a Coordinator - basically built to be stronger, faster and smarter than a natural. He's fucked."

Sasha's eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate Jaden…" she muttered, looking at his pod.

Meanwhile in the pod, Jaden waited as it powered up, and the screen displayed a list of different mobile weapons to choose from for the simulation. He began looking, trying to find something he could work with. He was tempted to use one of the mobile armors listed, since they seemed basic enough, seeming to function like a fighter in a way. However he figured that, considering how _few_ models of MA's there were, they probably don't fair all that well against mobile suits anyways.

He looked through the list, mildly interested in the cyclops-like MS like the GiNN, ZAKU and GOUF, and almost picked one of them. However his eye caught onto the mobile suit listed under the Orb union, specifically the Murasame. The head reminded him of the Impulse 'Gundam' if he recalled. It looked interesting, and it had wings on it, plus it had a mobile armor mode. Upon inspecting it, he was shown how the MS was capable of transforming into a forward swept fighter craft.

Upon seeing it, he was reminded both of the experimental Grumman X-29, but more importantly the transforming part reminded him of a concept from one of the various shows he watched, and it just… clicked with him. He immediately selected it as his MS. If nothing else, he could stay in MA mode and at least have _some_ sense of familiarity flying it.

" _Units selected._ " An automated voice called out, " _Selecting Field… Field 1: Islands, selected._ "

Suddenly the cockpit of the pod lit up around him, displaying what looked like an interior to some type of carrier or assault ship. But before Jaden knew it, he was suddenly catapulted out forward - and he could _feel_ the G-Forces as he did so. "SHIT!" He shouted in surprise, as he was launched forward. After recovering from the sudden thrust, he looked out the screens, and was actually very surprised. He could see the surrounding terrain, and it looked so… real, as if he were actually _at_ the location. He could see down below a long chain of islands… which were getting very close, very fast.

"Wha- OH SHIT!" Jaden shouted, as he realized he was in the Murasame's mech mode, and was falling like a rock. "Uhh, okay, thrusters, thrusters… here?" He pushed down on the peddles down, and the feet of the Murasame fired out blue jets of thrust, slowing his descent, but not stopping him.

' _Come on, come on how do I transform this fucking thing?!_ ' He thought, looking around the pod. Thankfully, he spotted the feature on the touch-screen monitor which displayed the Murasame in both of its modes. He tapped the fighter jet image, and suddenly the Murasame shifted, its legs moving to the back, its head retracting inside the torso and the cockpit moved up ahead. And just as advertized, the Murasame was now a Jet… that was still falling like a rock.

Thankfully, while Mech's may be new to him, aircraft he could do in his sleep as he yanked back on the control stick, applying the additional thrust as the Murasame narrowly avoided hitting the ground - skimming along the treeline for a few moments before rising back into the air.

Jaden took a deep, calming breath ' _Geez… I know this is a simulation, but that felt_ real!' He thought, as he looked out the screen, and then back at his controls. ' _Alright, so… Jet mode is simple enough - thank the designers for that. Robot mode… I'll work on that._ '

He pushed the throttle forward, building up some speed to gain altitude. Looking around, he didn't see anyone else, but he knew Luna was out there somewhere…

' _Gonna have to figure out how to fly this thing FAST,'_ he thought. ' _What I wouldn't give for an instruction… Huh?_ ' He looked down by his feet, and sure enough there was a Manual underneath the seat. ' _Huh… well, better find cover and start reading._ '

"Where the HELL is he?" Luna growled as she piloted her own machine selected - a ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior, using the thrusters to leap from one island to the next, searching for the other pilot… who was either highly elusive, or just as lost as she was. But her fingers remained on the trigger for her Orthos beam cannon - she just needed one good shot, and be done with this. He was going to learn what happens when you insult her after an extended training regiment with the Commander!

' _Even though it wasn't actually an insult…_ ' she thought for a moment, ' _He sounded like he was giving advice…_ ' Luna shook her head ' _Bah, what would he know? He's never been in a mobile suit before! Its different from flying some 21st Century wreck!_ '

Her train of thought ended when her suit's sensors went off, and she looked before spotting the mobile suit the Stargate Corporal flew - a Murasame. "Got ya… " she muttered, smirking slightly as she took aim at the MS, attempting to end this match quick.

"Okay, MA mode is a piece of cake," Jaden said, feeling a bit more comfortable in the Murasame after flying it for a few minutes in MA mode. As he had hoped the jet mode of the mecha was not too different from any other fighter jet from their world - with the exception of the beam weapons and of course the transforming ability.

But therein lay the biggest problem. MA mode he was fine. MS mode?

He looked at the transformation switch hesitantly, before he sighed "No guts no glory…" He muttered, bracing himself before hitting the switch. The Murasame began to transform around him once more.

"…Ccchr, chrrr chrrr chrr." Jaden muttered, simulated the Transformers sound effect as the Jet turned into a mobile suit… and then proceeded to drop like a rock.

"SHIT! BREAKS!" he shouted, as he tried to stop his descent - before a bright lance of red energy shot over where his Murasame was just moments ago. "HOLY SHIT!"

He darted his head around, looking out the view screen as he spotted a crimson red colored cyclops MS with a large weapon in its hands. If he recalled, it was called a Gunner ZAKU Warrior. Which was trying to line up another shot on him. "GodDAMN that's a big gun!" He wasted no time as he swapped back into Fighter mode, before pushing the throttle forward as the Murasame darted forward, diving low for the deck to use the islands as cover.

In her Zaku, Luna cursed at the dumb luck of the pilot as she flared her thrusters to life as she leaped into the air to pursue the flying mobile suit. "You're not getting away that easy!"

Jaden cursed, looking behind as he saw the Zaku rise up chasing after him - aiming the energy weapon at him. He yanked the controls left, before feigning right, flying past a rocky formation as the Zaku fired its energy cannon down at the Murasame - as he frantically dodged the strikes.

"Stay… still… for one… second!" Luna growled, as she tried to get a good lock on the Murasame.

' _How the hell did I get into this situation?!_ ' Jaden thought, as he banked a hard right - before he spotted what looked like a large cave to the side of one of the larger islands. ' _Maybe I could use that for cover?_ ' With little other options - aside from playing target practice with the MS with the huge-ass gun, he went for the opening as he pushed the throttle towards the cave.

"Wha-" Luna began, before she saw where he was going. "Oh no you don't!" She realigned her Orthos cannon towards the entrance to the cave, not waiting for a positive lock before opening fire to deny Jaden the cover. However, her shot didn't connect as the blast only hit the water outside, as the Murasame flew inside.

Upon entering, Jaden quickly shifted to MS mode and activated the lights. However once he was transformed, he ran face-first into the side of a wall. "Gah! Damnit!" he shouted, as he attempted to adjust, only to fall backwards trying to regain his machine's balance.

Jaden grunted, as he sat his machine up ' _Come on Jaden, you can do this…_ ' he thought. ' _One foot after another…_ ' he steadily got the machine back up to its feet, and gingerly he began to operate the foot pedals, moving them as if he were walking. Rather shakily, the Murasame moved as well - if only just barely, heading deeper into the cave.

Luna landed her Zaku outside the Cave, groaning as she put her Orthos cannon away. "Of course, tight spaces… " she muttered, pulling out her machines beam tomahawk. "Well, odds are he won't stand a chance in a close-quarters fight… if I can find him…" Sighing, Luna proceeded inside the cave, using the Tomahawk as a light.

* * *

"He is SO fucked."

"Don't sell him short."

"He can barely keep the Murasame standing, let alone fight Luna at close quarters."

Sasha growled, but remained silent as she looked at the screens. The Fenrir soldier wasn't exactly wrong - while Jaden was doing fairly good flying it in the Jet mode, he struggled to get a handle on the 'mobile suit' mode. She was amazed he could get it walking, but she had to question if he could actually use it in a fight… especially in close quarters like the cave.

"Certainly an interesting matchup," said a male voice beside her, as she turned to see Takeshi, Linda, and Yuna watching the monitors. "He obviously picked the Murasame because its MA form was something familiar to him."

"Yeah," Linda remarked. "He's getting the hang of MS mode, too, if only just."

"Jaden's a pilot… well, trying to be one at least," Sasha informed, grabbing their attention. "He spends most of his time in flight sims back home, he _can_ fly anything from Fighting Falcon's to Strike Eagles and anything in between… though he probably picked that thing because it reminded him of those transforming robots from that anime he loves to death."

Takeshi blinked, but nodded. "Makes sense," he remarked. "Still, you can tell how good he is at controlling the MA mode."

Linda then noticed something, tapping a button that shifted one of the screens to map mode, blinking dots indicating Jaden and Luna's positions. "Look," she said, pointing at Jaden's dot. "Looks like the tunnel draws very close to the cliff face just a little bit ahead of him."

Takeshi nodded. "You're right, Linda, it does," he said. "Close enough he could use a Beam Saber to cut himself an exit. If he could do that, then boost clear before firing a pair of missiles at the right spot, he could collapse that exit and prevent Lunamaria from following him. If his aim is _really_ precise, he could cause the entire cave system to collapse."

* * *

"I am _so_ fucking lost… " Jaden muttered, as he continued to walk through the caves, his map rendered useless due to 'interference' that the simulators were generating, meaning he was reduced to using the mark one eyeball yet again.

He could only hope Luna was in the same boat as he was.

Still, the calm had given him some time to steadily adjust to the controls of the Murasame's MS mode. Sure he wouldn't be an ace anytime soon, but he at least got the art of walking and general movements down… somewhat at least.

Jaden finally put his machine to a stop, as he took a calming, deep breath. ' _Okay… I don't think she's close to me now…_ ' he thought, ' _Now, what kind of weapons does this thing have in MS mode?_ ' Pressing a few controls, he searched the OS for anything regarding the mecha's weapons. "Head vulcans, nice but useless now… beam rifle, kinda useless in close combat and - beam saber?"

Blinking, Jaden activated the beam saber, as a small cylindrical device emerged from the Murasame's hips. Gently Jaden picked out the device, holding it in the machine's hands as he observed it. "So, I just pull the trigger and-" he did, and suddenly a brilliant beam of pink energy shot out of the object, forming a blade "WHOA!"

Jaden looked at the weapon in the Murasame's hands, his eyes wide as he looked at the energy sword in his hands which looked more like… "…It's a motherfucking lightsaber…" he muttered, a grin working its way to his face. "I fucking _love_ these guys… giant robots, transformers, laser guns _and_ lightsabers… it's like a dream come true!"

Carefully using the controls, he waved the sword hand around, getting a feel for the new weapon he was quickly falling in love with. Getting a hand on swinging it, however he mis-swung one strike, as he dug into the side of the cave. Jaden cursed, as he pulled the blade out, but was nearly blinded when a bright light emitted from the other end of the wall. "Gah… huh?"

He moved the Murasame towards the hole, and peeked out. He was surprised to see the outside, looking at the oceans and distant islands.

'… _it's a side of a cliff face…_ ' Jaden thought, ' _I could dig out of here…_ ' He blinked, before a devious idea hit him. ' _Oh, I LOVE this simulator…_ ' he pulled out his beam saber again, as he began to carve into the side of the wall, working his way to dig out an exit.

"He CAN'T be that far ahead of me… " Luna muttered, as she continued onward through the cave system. So far the cave seemed pretty straight forward - she found a few forks in the caves, but so far they all ended with dead ends, leaving only one path Jaden could've gone.

However, as she walked forward there was suddenly a loud explosion, followed by rattling across the cave. "The hell?!" she shouted, looking around, expecting the cave to cave in… but after a few shakes, it stopped. Narrowing her eyes, she picked up her pace as she continued down the the cave. After a minute of walking though, she soon found the reason - a cave in blocked access to the rest of the cave.

Luna sighed - maybe he caused a cave in to keep her from chasing him? Or perhaps he found another way out. Either way, there was no way for her to move forward without blasting the rocks away, and she didn't want to risk a cave in. She turned around and began to head back the way she came.

After several minutes of walking, she managed to retrace her steps back to the entrance of the island cave. ' _He'll probably find a way out,_ ' she thought. ' _Best bet will be to circle around, find out where the cave exits at._ '

She stepped outside the cave… and immediately warning alarms went off as her eyes widened "What?!" she shouted, before looking up, and saw the Murasame in MS mode, beam saber up at the ready. Luna was barely able to get out of the way as she shoved her controls forward, moving the Zaku forward.

Moments later, the Murasame jumped back up into the air, before transforming into MA mode and gained some altitude. Luna growled, as she reached back for her Orthos cannon, preparing to aim and shoot him out of the sky… however as she pulled it out, she saw the large, melted gash along the side of weapon - rendering it useless.

Jaden missed her… but he got her big gun instead.

"YEEHAAW!" Jaden shouted, as he performed a split S turning away from the sky, and back down towards the ground towards the Zaku - which now couldn't shoot back. "Fox Two!" He pulled the trigger as the Murasame unleashed a pair of Type 66A "Hayate" missiles at the Zaku. As well as firing off the top-mounted beam cannon.

Luna cursed as she leaped to the side - pulling out one of the four grenades in her racks, before tossing it up. The thermite grenade went off - acting as chaff which caused the missiles to lose their lock. She then flung her tomahawk up towards where Jaden was approaching, but her visibility was bad since he was attacking from the direction of the sun.

For a moment, she thought she had got him when she saw a brief explosion. She smirked, but that smirk faded when she saw the Murasame falling towards her again - its beam rifle gone, likely having been hit by her Hawk - but its top beam cannon still functioning. Jaden opened fire with the 12.5mm CIWS along the wings of the Murasame - while not doing much damage, they batted her Zaku down, long enough for him to line up a shot with the Type 72 beam cannon.

Jaden fired the first shot, and Luna was able to avoid a direct hit - but her left shoulder took it instead, blasting it apart. The second shot however she wasn't as lucky, as Jaden scored a direct hit to the Zaku's midsection, and the MS detonated in a brilliant explosion.

"YES!" Jaden shouted out, soaring away while performing an aileron roll. "I LOVE THIS THING!"

"THAT'S my Jaden!" Sasha whooped out from outside the simulator, as several other onlookers cheered out, while others begrudgingly handed over any money they were gambling away, making several soldiers very rich in a short amount of time.

Cipher chuckled slightly, looking at Takeshi. "And _that_ is why he's our designated pilot," he said.

"So I see," Takeshi replied. "He's pretty good, for only having started training in MS just today."

"And he's _just_ a Corporal?" Yuna asked. "Geez, he should be higher than that…"

"I know… and currently looking into why that is," the Captain said, causing Adam to perk slightly. "He lives to fly, he deserves it."

"Really, let's test him out," Ryu said as he announced his presence to the group, opening a pod to step in.

Jaden meanwhile sighed, cracking his knuckles "I wonder if they'll let me keep using these pods when we visit…" he muttered, looking around "I gotta learn how to fly this thing better… so how does the simulator end-" Suddenly though, there was an alarm that went off, as a beam of energy passed right over him. "Wha-FUCK!" He shouted, as he put his Murasame into a dive. "It's still going?!"

" _New Challenger has arrived!_ " A feminine voice called out energetically over the radio as a what looked to be a green and black mobile suit with a pair shield with what looked like miniaturized rocket booster on the underside mounted on its back carrying a large sniper rifle. " _Dagger, Dragon Custom Loaded and Ready!_ "

"…Oh _Fuuuuuuuuuuk_ …" Jaden muttered, "That… looks _much_ tougher than that Zaku…"

The Dagger unit stared back at Jaden, readying its rifle as the shield mounted thrusters flared, sending it into the air. " _Let's see how long you last, kid,_ " a masculine voice called out. " _Longest record for a recruit… barely a minute._ "

Jaden gulped, he didn't need to be a psychic to know this guy was an _ace_. Custom machine, suited to the extreme… And he doubted that rifle was its only weapon.

With that in mind, Jaden knew he probably couldn't beat this man… that being said though, he didn't want to just quit. So he did the only thing he could think of.

He transformed back into MA mode, and engaged full afterburn as he ran as far away from the Ace as possible - gaining as much distance away from him as he could, using the islands for cover. ' _A minute huh?_ ' he thought. ' _Let's try and break that…_ '

A beam lanced out just ahead of him, forcing him to veer off course. A pair of what looked to be cameras following after him as he flew. " _Range has little meaning to a sniper kid,_ " his opponent informed with what sounded to be a grin. " _Nice try though._ "

"Hey, until recently snipers were the _last_ thing pilots had to worry about," Jaden said, flying over an island before switching back to MS mode, activating the CIWS in the Murasame's heads to shoo off the Cameras. "Though I admit, that is freaking _awesome_ that's a thing now."

The cameras darted around before retreating back to the approaching custom unit as it began firing at him with it's sniper rifle with a surprisingly quick rate of fire.

Jaden frantically hit the thrusters, trying his best to knock off his aim, but it was clear that Ryu was the commander of Fenrir for a reason as he predicted his movements inch by inch, firing off shots that missed Jaden - but kept him boxed in.

' _He's got a lot of ranged weapons._ ' Jaden thought, while continuing to dodge. ' _Maybe he's not as good in close combat?'_ Jaden thought of doing a banzai charge with the beam saber, but whether or not his theory was true, his opponent was still better than he was in either field.

Leaving Jaden with only one choice really - as suicidal as it may seem. "You only live once!" He shouted, pulling out his beam saber before charging at the Ace suit.

As he semi-expected, the machine's left arm released a concealed beam saber, which in one fluid motion cut off the Murasame's head, but in doing the movement, Jaden used that moment to use the legs of the MS to kick away the sniper rifle of the Dagger, before quickly transforming back to MA mode and proceeding to dart away - gaining as much distance as possible before the Dagger could recover the rifle - heading towards the caves for cover once more.

Inside of the cockpit Ryu smirked as he watched the rifle spiral away into the islands below before checking the timer. "Minute five, times up," he chuckled to himself before the two shields swung around to the front, partially splitting open to reveal cannon barrels. "Not bad rook, not bad."

With those words he pulled the trigger to the two 'Magnum Kai' Hyper Impulse Cannons.

Jaden glanced back just in time to watch the two beams approach "Oh… fuck." He muttered, as the beams connected, and the screens went blank save for the lights that read out 'YOU DIED'.

He let out a short groan, as the pod opened up revealing the training area around them - and the large crowd of onlookers which Jaden swore had _doubled_ since he last saw them.

He gulped ' _Why are there so many people here?_ '

"Way to go Jaden!" Sasha shouted, jogging next to him "At least you beat the other pilot, right?"

"Yeah, I… guess." Jaden replied, "I… still kinda got my arse handed to me on a silver platter… "

"Well, considering you were up against one of the founders of Fenrir… can you really think you'd win?" an observing soldier questioned. "He held off _two_ opposing armies from a village!"

"Wait, really?!" Jaden exclaimed before shaking his head. "N-no, I kinda figured I'd get kicked around like a rag doll against him from the get-go, 90% of the time was just me _running_."

The sound of a throat being cleared caused Jaden to divert his attention towards the redhaired Fenrir pilot, who walked up towards him, with a semi-accusing glare. Jaden gulped, expecting any number of insults of how he somehow cheated-

"…Okay, you're good." She sighed, causing Jaden to blink "That, or you are incredibly lucky."

"I… T-thanks?" Jaden said, sounding surprised. "I mean… you were like, really good and all, better than me. I just… got lucky, this being my first time really."

Luna blinked, before she sighed. "I… fine," she said, before pointing at him. "But expect a rematch in the future, alright?!"

"Umm, s-sure I-I guess…" Jaden said, gulping.

"You should have asked for permission in the first place, but I'll be allowing it," a new voice cut in as Ryu stepped out of the training pod. "Got some talent there."

"Oh, ummm t-thank you sir," Jaden said, stiffening slightly as the man approached him. "I've, uhh… still got… a lot to learn about these things…"

Ryu snorted. "That much is obvious, but you'll be a good candidate for the Mobile Suits we will help the SGC build."

"I… hope I can, sir," Jaden said. "I've… never flown anything quite like these mobile suits… wouldn't mind being allowed to use the simulators more - if it's alright of course."

"Not today, we weren't going to let you guys access them until _after_ the official treaty was signed," Ryu informed, sending Lunamaria a pointed look. "Something Pilot Hawke should have remembered before she lost her temper."

Luna gulped, about to defend herself, before Jaden spoke up. "Oh Uhh, it-it's not her fault!" Jaden said, waving his hands. "I-I mean, I… uh, probably should've… said no to begin with, but… curiosity and… " he gulped slightly. "If… she gets punished, it's… only fair I do, too… I don't want to cause any trouble, sir."

The redhaired girl blinked, looking at Jaden. "Huh?"

"Alright then," Ryu nodded. "FULL KIT! FIVE LAPS AROUND THE BASE!" he shouted out in a strict voice.

"Y-YES SIR!" Jaden shouted, saluting him by instinct before running out the simulator room.

"YOU TOO, LUNA!"

"YES SIR!"

Sasha sighed, shaking her head. "There he goes again… " she muttered. "Humble as always… "

"He does this a lot?" Takeshi asked.

"He's the best pilot I know… but he's probably got the lowest self-esteem I've seen in a Marine," Cipher answered, sighing. "Doesn't help that he's stuck being a corporal, while we're all officers."

"Why's that?" Ryu asked.

Cipher shrugged. "I haven't the slightest," he said. "Currently looking into that though… but apologies for the inconvenience, Commander Hisanaga."

"I am willing to overlook it this time, but please, remember this is a Fenrir base, we have many things that are _highly_ classified," Ryu said with a stern look.

"Completely understandable," Cipher nodded. "We will be sure to refer to either you or any other officers to avoid something like this from happening again."

"Make sure you do," Ryu nodded, easing up as he looked at his watch. "Kira should be finishing up with your Senator right about now… might as well head over there now."

* * *

"And here we have the secondary R&D labs," Kira introduced as they entered another lab room, filled with scientist and lab personnel going about their duties - looking just like any lab back in their Earth, though obviously with superior equipment. "This is where we do our bioweapons research, before we reached space, we went through what was known as the Resource Wars, unfortunately, we lost a lot of information and knowledge in the wake of the war, and much of the data on the cures for Bioweapons was lost, and with many of the bioweapons lingering, we were contracted to find the cures for them."

"Interesting… " Kinsey said, looking at the various vials on display. "No doubt many of these are far more deadly than anything from my world… what type of Bioweapons are stored here, if I may ask?"

"Many," Kira informed with a grim look. "We have nearly 50 different strains of the Influenza Virus alone, it was like a sick game of one upmanship or something…"

"Such a shame…" Kinsey said, as Kira glanced away for a moment - a moment he took advantage of as he silently picked out one of the random vials on an unused desk. "Such great effort was made to make such horrible weapons… "

"Worst thing is this isn't even scratching the surface… " Kira muttered, as the lab doors opened, drawing her attention as three of the four SG-24 guards arrived. "Ah, Captain Cipher. I hope the tour was fine… what happened to Mr… Takeo, was it?"

"Ah… interesting story there," Cipher chuckled, "One of your personnel challenged him to a fight in one of those simulator pods - which he won, but was in turn defeated by Mr. Hisanaga… he didn't think it was fair for the Fenrir pilot to be punished alone, so he's currently running five laps around the station as your husband ordered."

Kira sighed. "Lunamaria is a rather… _brash_ pilot," she informed, shaking her head. "She managed to pass the initial exam required for Fenrir recruits, and shows promise as a mobile suit operator, but… needs to learn how to rein herself in better…"

"Well, perhaps being beaten by a pilot who literally had never set foot in a mobile suit's cockpit until this day might cool her down," Cipher shrugged, "Funny thing was Jaden was trying to compliment her for how she fought the Goa'uld, he just tried to provide some advice which she interpreted as a 'I-can-do-better-than-you' insult…"

"I can see those two getting along well after a while… " Sasha said, with a small smirk.

Kira sighed again as she rubbed her temples with the thumb and middle finger of her hand. "Right, anyways, that was the end of the tour, Senator," she informed as she turned back to Kinsey. "I take it you would like to take the formal document back to your President now?"

Kinsey smiled, nodding "Of course," he said, as they headed for the exit. "He'll be glad to hear the news."

Kira nodded in understanding as she led the way through the hallways. "Good to know, once he's had a chance to look over everything, he can send word on when we can send our specialists over to assist with your development of space faring vessels," she assured as they quickly made their way through the base. "You will also be pleased to know, that some of these plans would be usable almost right away in view of the general public as a 'breakthrough in science'."

Kinsey's smile grew, this was the first step to making SGC obsolete. "He will be glad to hear that, Mrs. Hisanaga."

Kira nodded absently as her aide came up to her with a datapad and whispered a couple of words into her ear. Kira nodded briefly before signing the pad and handing it back. "Get it done," she informed her aide, just barely loud enough for those following to hear. "Gentlemen," she spoke up as they neared the gate room. "It has been a pleasure, hopefully this is a first of many meetings."

"The first of many, Mrs. Hisanaga. I'll return to Earth and inform the President of the deal we just made." The corrupt senator left the lab, trailed, unwillingly, of course, by SG-24. They personally would've put a bullet into his head and the President would give them medals for doing it if he knew what the bastard did.

The door opened before them as they approached, showing the stargate was already dialing an address for their transit. However as soon as they stepped through the door, a loud siren started to blare, the stargate being covered by a greenish-yellow dome as the entire area completely locked down. " _CONTAINMENT BREACH!_ " an operator yelled over the radio. " _THE SENATOR HAS A BIOWEAPON ON HIM!_ "

Kira didn't hesitate as the Senator opened his mouth to protest, he found the barrel of her sidearm of choice, a modified .45 Calibre semi-automatic pistol that Ryu had modified in several ways in his face, the hammer already primed as her finger pulled on the trigger. A single gunshot and a splatter of blood over the pristine white floors of the Fenrir Gate Room, and the Senator was dead, Kira quickly fishing through his pockets and pulled out a vial. "Fucking bastard," she spat as she held the vial in her hands. "Influenza-Sigma!" she called out, holding up the vial.

" _Engaging containment protocols. Sealing gate room._ " An operator announced as heavy metal doors quickly slammed down, preventing any escape from the chamber before the room's air pressure increased to twice above sea level to prevent any viral material from getting through the vents.

" _The room is sealed, ma'am._ "

"Did… did that seriously just happen?" Sasha asked, she - and the rest of SG-24 (sans Jaden) looked at the corpse of the senator in stunned surprise.

Kira rolled her eyes as she quickly checked over the vial and sighed in relief as she saw that it wasn't broken. "Ten minutes," she announced as she held up the vial. "That's how quickly this entire colony would have been infected if this was released, in a day, no one will be left alive."

Cipher was silent, both stunned at how lethal the 'Influenza-Sigma' was, and at how quickly and brutally Kira executed Kinsey without a second thought… he was dead.

Kinsey was dead.

One of the biggest thorns to Stargate Command's sides was dead for _good_.

"…Mrs, Hisanaga, you may have just become SGC's most favorite person in the world." Sasha said.

Kira blinked, not exactly expecting _that_ reaction from them. "…excuse me?" She asked.

"Kinsey has been a thorn in SGC's side for years now, trying to shut us down." Cipher said, looking down at the corpse of the senator. "Because of his damn arrogance he nearly got Earth conquered by the Goa'uld years ago, and has _still_ tried to get us shut down afterwards… and now he's dead…"

The captain kneeled down, picking out the treaty from the corpse of the senator. "Serves you right, dirtbag…" he muttered, standing back up, turning towards Kira. "Our most sincere apologies, Mrs. Hisanaga about this… incident. I assure you this will not happen again."

Kira looked him over carefully before nodded. "Since he obviously stole it before we met up with all of you, I think it's safe to assume he was acting alone in this case," she informed. "But, you might as well make yourselves comfortable and radio General Hammond, decontamination procedures take a while."

"Of course, we understand," Cipher said, pulling out his radio. "The General is going to _love_ this… hate the mountain of paperwork and the shittstorm this might cause, but he will _love_ it… "

"And the fucking brat is out there while we're stuck in-" Adam growled, before Sasha jabbed him in the side, shutting him up.

* * *

The stargate activated before Walter looked to General Hammond. "Message from Mendel, sir." The bald Texan general gestured to put it through, and two-way comms were established. "This is Stargate Command, General Hammond speaking."

" _General Hammond, this is SG-24-9er. I think Mrs. Hisanaga is now your favorite person, sir._ " The General blinked in confusion, looking to the other control room staff. "Come again, Captain?"

" _I'd say break out the champagne, sir: Senator Robert Kinsey is dead! Idiot tried to bring a biological weapon through the gate and got shot for it!_ "

Hammond himself was torn. One, the paperwork was going to drown him. On the other hand, the bastard that blackmailed him into resigning was dead and would no longer be troubling the SGC.

To his horror, he remembered that SG-21 hated the man and would no doubt be celebrating this somehow, probably with something that would cause him no shortage of headaches.

"What's going on here?" Hammond groaned, as the aforementioned leader of the team walked into the room.

"Pinkerton, don't worry nothing-"

" _RON! KINSEY'S DEAD!_ "

"…what?"

" _HE'S DEAD RON, SHOT DEAD BY FENRIR WHEN HE TRIED TO SMUGGLE A BIOWEAPON!_ " Cipher cheered out.

The shocked expression on the Lt. Colonel's face turned from surprise to the one thing Hammond had learned to fear from the SGC's third O-5.

Pure and utter GLEE. "Oh, fuck the hell YES!" Hammond resisted to urge to make his hand meet his face. God must've hated him if the next dial-out HAD to be SG-21's next assault mission to bleed Morrigan's forces on PR8-789 dry.

"People, when we get back, there will be a party. And it will be GLORIOUS. Captain, make sure he's dead, please. We'll be back in a couple of days."

" _He was shot in the head by a souped-up .45,_ " Cipher informed, " _Pretty sure he's dead… though you can see it yourself since Fenrir's got Cameras all over the place here. Pretty sure they'll give us the footage._ "

"Captain, a United States senator is dead," Hammond told him reproachfully.

"Sir, with respect, Kinsey was corrupt, backward-looking and god-fearing. The UNIVERSE is better off without men like him. That brief interlude last year nearly got this base destroyed." The Captain had a point, that much Hammond could not deny.

But the President was going to be MAD. Covering up Kinsey's death was going to be… moderately annoying, and explaining his absence?

…Well, inventing treason charges wouldn't be THAT difficult, and treason WAS punishable by execution.

* * *

"That… that was five… right?" Jaden asked, panting as he and Luna finally came to a stop in the station, both out of breath - though Luna slightly less so.

"I… I think so…" Luna panted in reply. "We… ran by this… area at least… five times…"

"Good…" Jaden sighed, sliding down to the floor. "Feels like… I'm back… at boot camp…"

"Same…" The redhaired woman groaned, sitting down as well. "So… why did you… do it?"

The Stargate pilot blinked "What do you mean?"

"Accept punishment?" she asked, looking at him. "You probably could've avoided it if you… stayed quiet."

"It wouldn't have been fair," Jaden shrugged. "I was part of the reason you got in trouble for this, so it wouldn't have been fair if you were the only one running laps around the base."

"…You have a very interesting mindset," Luna remarked after a moment of silence.

Jaden shrugged "I just like _not_ being a jackass," he informed, before his radio went off. "Oh, uh excuse me…" he pulled out the radio "Yes, Cap? Just finished the fifth lap."

" _Good, though you'd best get yourself comfortable, Jaden._ " Cipher said, causing him to blink. " _Me and the others are stuck in quarantine for the next hour or two._ "

"Quarantine?" Jaden asked, "Why-"

" _Kinsey tried to smuggle out a Bioweapon from an R &D lab here,_" Cipher informed, before he chuckled. " _He tripped off an alarm entering the Gate room… and now he's a splatter on the ground._ "

"…he's dead?"

" _Shot by a .45 in the head, courtesy of Kira Hisanaga._ " Cipher said, " _I've already let SGC know, once Ron returns from his mission and we get out of quarantine, expect a party at base! Trying to convince Kira and her husband to show up as the guests of honor!_ "

"…good god today's a good day to be SGC," Jaden chuckled.

" _Damn straight! Anyways, while we're in here, just sit tight - and_ don't _get into any trouble, alright?_ " Cipher said, " _Just do what Fenrir tells you to do._ "

"Got it sir," Jaden nodded "See you in an hour or so." He put the radio down as he looked at Luna. "Welp… looks like I've got nothing to do for the next hour of two."

"Maybe I can get you a drink?" Luna asked. "Least I can do, considering what got us into this… and you beat me fair and square, so… "

"I… guess so," Jaden shrugged, "Got nothing better to do."

Luna smiled slightly, standing up before helping him up to his feet "Come on, I know a good place." She said, before walking off with Jaden following.

* * *

"I'd almost say this was Earth… if not for _that_." Jaden pointed up at how the colony seemed to stretch over their heads.

"That's top-grade engineering at its finest," Luna confirmed nodding, "Most space colonies today are based off of those old models like the O'Niel Cylinder, Stanford Torus Ring, and the Bernal Sphere like Mendel is… of course, the PLANT's are probably better if you ask me."

"What are the PLANT's?" Jaden asked, as they continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Colonies over at L5, other side of the earth sphere." Luna answered, "120 hourglass-shaped colonies, and home to most Coordinators like me."

"Ah… what's a Coordinator?" He asked, and Luna facepalmed slightly.

"Didn't they give you guys a report?" She asked.

"To the General, yeah," Jaden shrugged. "They just gave me and SG-24 the basics."

Luna sighed. "Alright… well, basically a Coordinator is a human who was born with their genes modded before they were born," she said. "We're usually faster, stronger and smarter than average humans born naturally - hence why most call regular humans 'Naturals' here."

"Oh..." Jaden said, "That... That's actually kinda cool!"

Luna blinked "...Kinda cool?" She asked, "That... Wasn't the reaction I expected..."

"Well, it _is_ cool," Jaden shrugged "I mean, having people who can think faster gotta lead to all sorts of scientific advancements, right? It'd be awesome to have coordinators back home!"

Luna sighed, shaking her head "One would think that..." She said. "But then we had the Bloody Valentine war..."

"Huh? Was that the war Mrs. Hisanaga told us about?" Jaden asked, to which she nodded.

"Yeah... Started when the EA nuked the Junius 7 colony back in 71." Luna informed, "Killed... Over 100,000 people... Then the April fools crisis the put the world into an energy crisis when ZAFT dropped the N-Jammers, killing _more_ people… all just because everyone was arguing weather or not its right to mess with genes… even with the war over, there are a lot of people who view Coordinators as space monsters… "

Jaden looked at Luna, shocked at this new information, before he sighed "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I could care less." He said, gaining her attention. "I don't care if you're a coordinator, Natural or whatever - you look human, act human, and all that's all I need to know. Pretty sure most of SGC will see it that way too… if anything they'll want to learn more about Coordinators."

Luna chuckled slightly as they arrived at a local bar "Thanks," she said, "Nice to know there's a few more sensable people in the galaxy." The two of them entered the bar, sitting down at the table. "Whada you want?"

"Ah, just some root beer please," Jaden said, causing Luna to blink.

"No Alchohol?" She asked, "How old are you?"

"Twenty One," Jaden shrugged "I just… never got into that kinda stuff… being in the military and all, its not exactly a good idea to be drunk while on duty afterall."

Luna rose an eyebrow, but shrugged - ordering one for Jaden, and another drink for herself. "So… how long _have_ you been in the military?"

"Two years," He informed, "Enlisted into the US Marine Corps back in 2000, about a year after Sasha did. Thought it was the best option I had really, I wanted to do something… important. So I tried to get into the Air Corps of the marines, since I know damn good and well how to fly planes… didn't make the cut - bullshit story there, not gonna talk about it."

"How did your parents take it?" Luna asked.

Jaden frowned slightly, shaking his head "Couldn't tell you, since I never really had parents." He said, getting Luna's attention. "Don't know who they were, I was raised up in an orphanage - when I asked what happened when I got older, I was told they died, so… that was that."

"Oh, uhh… sorry…" Luna muttered, but Jaden shrugged it off.

"No biggie," he said, "I got over it a while ago."

"So… that means you were never-"

"-Adopted? No… well, not officially." Jaden explained, "I have no family, but I guess Sasha is the closest thing I've ever had to an older sister - we grew up together, we're best friends and well… when she left, I left with her - been living with her since."

"Ah," Luna nodded. "So you two are-"

"No, we are not a 'thing'," Jaden shot down, shaking his head. "She's like my older sister, and she knows it - we made that _very_ clear."

"…you asked her out, and she said no?"

"…rather not talk about it…"

Luna giggled slightly, as their drinks were slid over to them. "Don't worry, I know the feeling," she said. "Met a guy a while back, asked him out, turned out he was taken - you ain't the only one who'd been there."

"Thanks," Jaden nodded, smiling slightly before the two touched glasses before taking a drink.

* * *

"And… and… *hic* they just… kep'n commin…" Luna slurred out, her face red as she took another drink from her glass. "E'm freaks… c-cheat…"

"Yeah, sure…" Jaden sighed, finishing up his own glass, looking at the now _very_ drunken Luna. "Luna, I think you've had enough…"

"Wha…? Nonono… *hic*" Luna said, lazily shaking her head. "I… I can keep it… " She tried to continue, before her face met with the table.

Jaden sighed again, shaking his head. "Well, great…" he muttered, looking at Luna before he spotted the phone which was attached to her belt. He picked the phone out, opening it before going through a list of contacts. He wasn't going to just leave her here, so hopefully one of her friends or family might be able to help get her home. He scrolled through them, before stopping on the name 'Meyrin' - he recalled Luna mentioning something about having a sister named Meyrin before she went overboard on the drinks.

With little other choice, he hit the dial button, as the phone rang for a few moments. "Come on, pick up…" he muttered.

" _Hey Sis! What's up?_ " A female voice spoke up.

"Uh, not your sister - sorry," Jaden said. "Is this Meyrin Hawke, Luna's sister?"

There was a short pause on the other end " _…Yes, who is this?_ " she replied, sounding a bit suspicious.

"Jaden Takeo - I'm with your sister right now in the bar, and uhhh…" He put the phone next to Luna.

"Hhhhhheeeeeeyyyyyy… Meyyyyyyy…" Luna groaned out. "C'monnnnn… it's *hic* it's allllll goood…"

He pulled the phone away. "Yeah, she's had one too many here, and I don't want to leave her here," he said. "Is there any way you could pick her up or something?"

There was another short pause, before he could hear her sigh. " _Same old Luna…_ " she muttered " _Fine, don't worry I'll be over in a few minutes - I'm guessing you're at Finn's?_ "

He looked at the sign. "Yup, Finn's."

" _Alright, hang tight - I'll be over there ASAP,_ " Meyrin said. " _Thanks._ "

"No problem," he said, before they hung up. "C'mon Luna, let's go."

"Naaaaa… wanna… stay…" Luna groaned, but Jaden helped get her out of her seat before carrying her out of the bar. Stepping outside, he set her down on a bench, and waited as Luna continued her drunken murmurs.

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long, before a red car drove up into the parking lot. The front door opened, and a woman who looked a year younger than Luna stepped out - her red hair longer and put into a pair of twintails, and wearing the female Fenrir uniform. She sighed, looking at Luna. " _Why_ do you do this to me, Luna?" She asked.

"Hhhheeeeeey, Meeeey..." Luna slurred, smiling "C'mon..."

Meyrin shook her head, before turning to Jaden. "Thank you for calling me, sir," she said. "She… Does this when she's had a bad day…"

Jaden chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I… Might've contributed to that," he said. "Beat her in a simulated match… Ran five laps around the base as punishment… It's a whole story..."

Meyrin blinked. "You beat…" she began. "-Oh! You're one of those people from the Stargate! I heard something about that!"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded. "Corporal Jaden Takeo, US Marines. Again, sorry 'bout this..."

Meyrin sighed, but smiled. "Not a problem, Mr Takeo," she said. "Though please, just call me Meyrin. Thanks for looking after Luna."

"No prob, and just Jaden," he said, helping Luna into the car. "Well, I should be getting a call from my team sooner or later-" his radio suddenly went off. "Ah, that's them right now - one moment."

He pulled out the Radio "Jaden here, what's up cap?"

On the other end, he could hear Cipher sigh " _Sorry Jaden, but this whole thing is taking longer to deal with…_ " He said, " _Fenrir has a more…_ elaborate _quarantine system than we initially thought… you may need to hunker down someplace for the night. I can get Kira to set you up with someplace._ "

Meyrin - having gotten Luna into the car - raised her head slightly. "You could stay at our place," she said, causing Jaden to blink. "Sorry, overheard that… but you could hang at our house for the night - it's the least I could do for looking after Luna!"

Jaden did a short double take. "Are… you sure?" he asked. "I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude or-"

The redheaded girl shook her head. "It's no problem," she said. "We've got the space."

"Um, okay… hang on," he raised the Radio. "Actually boss, Luna's sister is inviting me to her place… that sound good to you?"

There was a slightly longer pause on the other end, before he replied. " _Alright, we'll come and get you in the morning,_ " he said. " _Remember Jaden: No funny business with the locals… especially the girls._ "

Jaden's face reddened. "O-Oh haha, very funny Captain!" he sputtered out, as Cipher laughed on the radio, before he turned it off. "Well… my cap says it's okay, so… alright."

Meyrin smiled. "Hop on in then!" she said, going back into the driver's seat. Jaden sighed, before getting into the back of the car.

* * *

"You've… got a big place… " Jaden muttered - as he and Meyrin helped Luna out of the car as they entered the larger-than-average building.

"You think?" Meyrin asked. "I always thought it was a bit small, but eh." She pulled Luna off of his shoulder. "I'll get her into bed - living room is over there, make yourself at home!"

Jaden nodded as Meyrin carried Luna off upstairs, and he followed her instructions as he entered the living room. It was a simple setup, some type of surround sound, several pictures on the wall with family and friends he guessed, and a very large TV set up on the wall, and a collection of DVD's.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he began looking through them all. Most of them were titles he had never heard of… that was until there was one that caught his eye - causing him to do a double-take as he pulled it out.

"Marauder… Chronicles?" He mused, it looked like an Anime, that much was obvious from the animated characters on the cover. He looked back on the shelf, and saw that there were plenty more where that came from, along with several old, classical games even _he_ knew, including a Sega Dreamcast Tech Romancer copy - one of his favorite games!

"Okay, Luna's in bed now," Meyrin said as she walked in, "Well Jaden, I-" she then saw what he was looking at, and her eyes widened "Oh! Uhhh, those… those are n-not… they uhh… I can explain-"

"You wouldn't happen to have more, would you?"

Meyrin blinked "Eh?"

"I mean… I've never seen at least half of these," He said, looking through the collection, "And hell, I didn't think I'd ever find another copy of Tech Romance on the Dreamcast!"

"You… like, this?" Meyrin asked, sounding a bit unsure.

"Yeah, I'm… " Jaden gulped, chuckling slightly "…kinda of an Otaku… okay, a _major_ Otaku. But I can't help it! Tech Romancer is one of my favorites too! Fighting with Super Defense Armour Dixen, Heavy Armour Tank Wise Duck, even-"

"-Diana-17?"

Jaden paused, blinking again as he looked at Meyrin. "…you play this?" He asked.

"It's… one of my favorites," she said. "I mean… It took me _forever_ to find a Dreamcast - they're antiques nowadays… the whole collection there is… kinda mine…" she then chuckled a bit. "You… wanna play?"

Jaden blinked once more… before he grinned. "Dibs on Player One."

"Deal!"

* * *

"So, this _is_ the right place, right?" Cipher asked, as SG-24 arrived at the address provided to them by Kira who showed them to Lunamaria house.

"Yes, she lives here with her sister." Kira informed as they approached the front door.

"Hope Jaden didn't give them any trouble… " Sasha said, as Kira rang the doorbell.

They waited for a few moments, before the door was answered by one Lunamaria Hawke - who looked as if she were recovering from a hangover. "Look, it's morning and I don't-" she began to say, before she realized who was standing in front of her "M-Mrs. Hisanaga!" She stood up straight. "S-Sorry, Ma'am, I-I uhh…"

"Got completely smashed last night in a drinking binge?" Kira prompted with a knowing look.

Luna gulped. "I got… carried away…" she said. "Guessing you're here for Jaden?"

"Yes, where is he?" Cipher asked.

The pilot groaned, pointing upstairs. "Up in my sister's room," she said. "Just follow the screams…"

The group all blinked, before Luna lead them upstairs. As they approached, they did in fact hear screaming…

"Come on, Come on… DAMNIT!"

"I told you they do that."

"I swear these guys are hacking!"

"It's in the game mechanics."

They all blinked, before Luna opened the door - and there sat Jaden and Meyrin. Both were sitting down in gaming chairs as their hands danced across the controls - with headsets over their eyes, and the game - some type of first person shooter - on the main screen of the room.

"Okay, flank them left, I'll cover for you." Jaden said, as the screen showed Jaden's character - holding a sniper rifle - pop over cover and open fire, while Meyrin's Scout character ran across the building. Jaden pulled the trigger, as he shot off the head of a man wearing a red suit and ski mask. "Boom! Headshot!"

"Boink!" Meyrin shouted as her Scout character pulled out a bat and smashed a hard hat-wearing character in the head. "Force of nature coming through!"

Kira cleared her throat noticeably as the group stood there for a couple of minutes.

"Not now Luna!" Meyrin hollered back. "We've got red's to kill here!"

Luna sighed, facepalming. "Why me…" she groaned. "Mey, just look back here."

Jaden and Luna groaned, taking their headsets off before looking back… before both noticed Kira standing there. "O-Oh shit!" Meyrin shouted as she quickly snapped to her feet - along with Jaden. "M-Mrs. Hisanaga, ma'am!"

Kira raised her eyebrow slightly as she let out a small sigh. "You need to work on your awareness," she informed the pair. "But, it's time for SG-24 to return with the signed treaty."

"C-can he stay?" Meyrin asked, pointing at Jaden. "Seriously, he's like three times better than Luna's ever been in any of my games! I need a wingman like him!"

Sasha smirked slightly "Been making friends, Jaden?" She asked, to which the Corporal's face reddened slightly.

"Unfortunately, we've all gotta go - we need to report back," Cipher informed. "We don't want to miss the party, and we gotta report to the General…"

"Sorry, Meyrin," Jaden sighed, picking his gear up. "Orders… next time I'm on leave though, we'll continue where we left off!"

Meyrin smiled a bit, as the two fist-bumped. "Counting on it!"

Jaden nodded, as he joined back with SG-24 as they turned to leave along with Kira. Leaving Meyrin and Luna alone.

"…Nice boyfriend, Luna," Meyrin smirked.

Luna sighed. "Yeah, he-" her eyes widened. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Suuuure…" Meyrin giggled, sitting back in her seat. "Not _**yet**_ , anyway." She ducked her head as Luna tossed a pillow at her.

Cipher and SG-24 stepped through the portal - joined with a sizable body bag in tow. "We're not late for the party, right?" The Captain asked.

" _SG-21 was sent out yesterday. They should be reporting in within the next hour._ "

"Great," Cipher smirked, tossing the body bag down on the floor. "Do what you want with it - we've got preparations to set up!"

Four of the Marines gingerly picked up the bodybag (disgraced or not, he WAS a US Senator) and carried it out while SG-24 eagerly walked out of the gate room, heading for the control room. "SG-24, I take it your mission was successful?"

"Oh, yes, sir." Cipher smirked, "Mrs. Hisanaga didn't mind sticking to the agreement even after she shot Kinsey. At least we can keep the stargate program under our hats, sir."

Hammond could not argue with that. In their limited experiences with alternate realities, revealing the stargate's existence only caused mass hysteria. This may be the first time nothing had gone horribly wrong - one could say for once everything went horribly _right_. Though Hammond would dare not tempt Murphy's Law.

"Fill me in with the details then, Captain." He said, as he and Cipher headed for the briefing room.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**


End file.
